Night Terrors
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo are in love, they have been for a year. But when Chase saves Kimiko's life, he suddenly begins appearing in all of her nightmares. she starts second guessing her feelings and Chamiko developes. Read and Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**GreatDarkNoodleKing had another story idea…!**

**Chase: Yay… *Rolls eyes***

**GDNK: Hey! Don't give me that attitude, I'm doin' this all for yooooouuu…! *Points finger at Chase and then finally pokes his cheek***

**Chase: *Growls* **

**GDNK: *Pulls hand away just as Chase tries to eat finger* GAH!**

**Eh heh… Anywaaaaaay… My idea was this…!**

**Kimiko has been dating Raimundo for a year now, and the two of them are madly in love. (I'm not normally a RaiKim person, but you'll understand soon)**

**Anyway, Kimiko was nearly killed during a showdown, and the one who saves her is Chase because Raimundo is pinned underneath…someone… Kimiko doesn't understand why Chase saves her, but all of a sudden, she begins having nightmares filled with him. They never start out as nightmares, they just end up frightening her because of Chase showing up in her dreams. She begins second-guessing herself and eventually this story becomes CHAMIKO BABY! HAHA!**

**Night Terrors**

Chapter Uno!

"You're so pretty," Raimundo whispered, gently rubbing his head into his girlfriend's neck.

Kimiko giggled. "Rai, cut it out! You know that tickles!" she said with giggles. Raimundo continued to rub his nose against her neck. They had been dating for a year now, he knew exactly where she was ticklish, so he purposely tickled her there.

Omi and Clay had accepted their relationship rather quickly, considering both of them had had crushes on her in the past. Maybe Rai had been planning it with them. But when they came out with their relationship, they were both incredibly eager to congratulate them.

Jack wasn't happy to find them kissing at the end of one showdown. He had been convinced Kimiko would be his queen of darkness. Well, obviously he had been wrong.

Jack had cried about it for weeks; he had refused to show up at the new Wu revelations for ten days! But when he finally got over it, he kept talking about how he would win her over eventually and that she was just confused and rushed. Whatever.

Kimiko was happy with Raimundo. He made her feel special; well she was, but he made her feel more so than normal. Though he could be childish at times and he didn't always keep his eyes off other women, he was still a great guy.

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

Cake-O signed in

Kimi: Hi Keiko!

Cake-O: Kim! Soo… How's it going with the hot boyfriend…?

Kimi: It's going great! I really think he's the one!

Cake-O: EPIC. I'm still telling you that you should've at least tried to tap that hot guy you sent me a picture of… But, you never listen to my words of WISDOM…!

Kimi: Keiko, I keep telling you, Chase was in that picture on accident. I was sending you a picture of Jack so you could see what I meant when I said he was albino…! Besides, Chase is evil.

Cake-O: Evil in a bad boy way…!

Kimi: -_-' Oiy…

Cake-O: Aw come on! He was fricking HOT! I saw the picture! You can't say that guy isn't hot!

Kimi: He is… but he's like… 1500 years old…!

Cake-O: Shouldn't he be dead then?

Kimi: He drank a potion that keeps him forever young…

Cake-O: Kinky…

Kimi: 0_o What?

Cake-O: Just sayin… Potions can be so HOT! Have you not read any manga while you were there?

Kimi: Finding manga that I can actually read is tougher than you'd think…

Cake-O: Want me to send you some Yaoi?

Kimi: I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE THAT CRAP!

Cake-O: ;p I know. Love ya, Kim!

Kimi: Ugh… You're terrible…

Cake-O: Yup! Tell that bean dude I said I'm gonna bake him in a kettle…!

Kimi: Hannibal? Please, you'd be too grossed out to dirty your kettle with that crap…

DarkPrince signed in

Cake-O: …? Hello?

DarkPrince: Hi.

Kimi: I think I gotta go, Rai's telling me something about a soccer game…

Cake-O: NOOO! YOU CAN'T GO!

Kimi: Why not?Cake-O: We haven't finished discussing that hot guy! Or that ugly bean thing! Why would I be grossed out? Is he like, a hairy bean?

DarkPrince signed out

Kimi: Well that was weird… Wonder who he was…

Cake-O: DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHY?

Kimi: Cuz he talks, has a pedo-ish accent, is a womanizer, has like… bean warts… has a few hairs… Aw crap! That was Jack on just a minute ago!

Cake-O: Jack? That red haired guy?

Kimi: Yeah…

Cake-O: How do you know?

Kimi: He's calling my phone… He sounds mad… He's on speaker phone… He's yelling something about albino… I gotta go…

Cake-O: Don't overlook your options just cuz they might kill ya Kim!

Kimi: Okay then…!

Kimi signed out-

Kimiko clicked her laptop shut and yelled at Jack.

"Why is it such a big deal, Jack? I just told her you were albino!" she snapped at him.

"You're not supposed to tell people that! I'm not albino!" he whined through the phone.

Kimiko groaned and Raimundo poked his head around the edge of her room. She told Jack she had to go and clicked her phone shut.

"What was that about?" Rai asked, walking into her little cubicle.

"Jack's mad cuz I called him albino…" Kimiko groaned, folding her arms.

Raimundo blinked and asked, "Wait, he's not albino? I thought he was…"

"I thought so too… Guess he's just pale…" she muttered, putting her phone and laptop away. Rai then knelt down above her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You smell good today, what'd you put on?" he asked, gently nipping at her ear.

Kimiko giggled. "That Gibari stuff… The kind I wore when I pretended to be Jack that Chase noticed…" she replied, melting into the sensation of Raimundo kissing her neck.

Rai smiled. "I wondered about that. I love that perfume too," he said, gently rubbing his nose against her neck.

"Awesome. My boyfriend _and_ my ultimate enemy love my perfume. Just what I was hoping to achieve," she said with a mischievous smile. Raimundo only smiled and kissed her softly again.

He got up and helped her to her feet just before Dojo came slithering in. He was shouting about a new Shen Gong Wu.

They all flew with him and they ended up in a mountain valley; covered in snow should be added, cuz it was FREEZING! They had been lucky enough to have Kimiko think ahead and bring a backpack with extra clothes in it. She brought bathing suits and winter clothes, cuz they didn't know what to expect this time.

They were all searching for the Wu in the mounds of snow; not without gloves or mittens though! Raimundo had found it and held it up a little, only to have it be grabbed by Jack, Hannibal, and Wuya. Chase had shown up, but he was letting Wuya do the work as he still didn't find the Wu interesting. Even when this Wu let the user steal one's soul and trap it inside any container. Hannibal had shown up, because, let's face it, this was a Wu he would want!

Jack kept saying he would use the Wu to steal Kimiko's soul and keep it in a bottle on his nightstand. Creepy, right?

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all stood near each other as the showdown commenced. Chase sat across from them, looking bored as ever.

"And Keiko thought he was hot?" Kimiko muttered to herself, watching Chase's brows furrow into a scowl as Jack was tackled to the ground by Hannibal. "Obviously she's never met him…"

Chase looked so much older when he was angry; the way his forehead almost wrinkled when his heavy eyebrows scrunched together. He needed to try and smile more often, or maybe pluck or wax those brows! Kimiko wondered how guys could live with such thick eyebrows; unibrows terrified her. If she woke up with a unibrow one morning, Kimiko would probably kill herself.

"Wait, what was I doing?" she muttered, looking back at the showdown. She had been so focused on how she would kill herself, that she had forgotten to watch.

Raimundo didn't win. Wuya won, by kicking him just before he grabbed the Wu. That woman had no respect for men's boundaries; she had kicked his crotch. Poor Rai. He was probably gonna be limping for a while after that.

Why were guys such wimps about getting hit there? Maybe she'd find out if there was ever a Wu that transformed you into the opposite gender. The first thing she'd do would be to have someone kick her there to understand why guys were such wimps about it.

"Hey, Dojo?" Kimiko addressed him after the showdown was over and Wuya had run back over to Chase to try and use the Wu on him, only to have it snatched from her skinny fingers.

"Yeah?" he replied, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Is there a Wu that turns you into the opposite gender?" she asked. Everybody looked at her like she was nuts. "What?" she said, "I just wanna know what it'd be like…" She folded her arms and pouted after Dojo said he couldn't remember.

"I WON'T LEAVE HERE EMPTY HANDED!" Hannibal shouted suddenly. He grabbed the Orb of Tornami from Omi and fired a cannon of some sort up into the snow banks of the mountain.

When it exploded, everybody had to duck and cover and try to get away from the mountain of snow rolling towards them at the speed of cars. Raimundo had tried to grab Kimiko's hand and pull her to safety with the others, but Clay had pulled him back before he could.

The snow hit Kimiko, knocking er over. She felt pain, but it was being overwhelmed by the burning of the cold snow against her skin. Probably because she was the Dragon of Fire, but ever since she was little snow had burned her flesh. Not burned, like left marks, but burned like pain.

Kimiko could feel someone pulling her up out of the still moving wall of snow. She assumed it was Clay, as the hands felt larger than Raimundo's. But because her body was going numb from how cold the snow was, she couldn't tell who's hand it was as they pulled her out and hurriedly brought her somewhere safe.

Her entire body was shaking something awful. She could ell that much. When she inhaled, it hurt to breath in the cold air; when she exhaled, her lungs shook from letting go of the warmth her body had given the air.

She felt something fabric against her head; it was warm. She felt that warm fabric being pulled over her head and down onto her body. It was a shirt, she could feel that when she felt the warm ends on the long sleeves covering her fingers.

Her eyelashes had frozen shut, but she could feel someone's hand rubbing them between their fingers, trying to melt off the ice. She tried to reach up and help, but her arms were shaking so badly, she couldn't lift them more than a few inches.

When the person had finally fixed her eyes, she opened them, expecting to see a shirtless Raimundo above her with Omi and Clay next to him. She wondered why they hadn't said a word.

She knew why. Above her was Chase Young; shirtless. He was staring down at her, but he didn't look like he cared at all; he had his trademark Poker Face on, making it impossible for Kimiko to tell if he cared about her or not. Maybe he just saved her because he didn't want Hannibal to win.

Chase took one of her hands and put pressure on the vein in her wrist. Kimiko suddenly felt fire surge through her body and she saw steam rising off her skin. He then let go and pulled his shirt off of her and put it back on, and then covering it with armor.

Kimiko was still very cold, but now she could move without her body going into a miniature seizure. She sat up and stared at him.

"How'd you… do that…?" she asked, gasping for air in between the words, her lungs were still cold. Then a more important question came into her head.

"_Why'd_ you do that?" she asked, looking him over.

Chase didn't speak, he just lifted himself to his feet and stood next to her, looking around; as if surveying the area.

Kimiko heard Raimundo shouting her name, and his shouts were soon followed by Omi and Clay and Dojo.

Chase called to them, not really yelling, just…speaking loudly, "You're young Dragon is here…"

They all hurried over to her, Raimundo giving Kimiko a much appreciated hug; he was so warm! Omi looked at Chase, he knew Chase best and even he was confused.

"Why did you save her?" Raimundo snapped, suddenly turning violent.

Chase only smirked at him, looked down at Kimiko, and flew backwards and then hurried away from them.

Everybody looked confused. What, was Chase hormonal or something? Just saves Kimiko's life and doesn't even bother saying _anything_? No evil rant, no cryptic threat, no simple 'it was a favor' and you can repay it thing, **nothing**. That just wasn't like evil villain Chase. Kimiko noticed Wuya had the Wu again, but she didn't think that made up for Chase's strange behavior. He was acting… more mysterious than usual…

Kimiko got home and immediately took a long, hot bubble bath. When she got out, she made herself a hot cocoa and went to her room to chat with Keiko.

Raimundo and the others were currently telling Master Fung about how Chase had saved Kimiko and hadn't said anything. They mentioned the no cryptic threats and Master Fung said it was probably because if Kimiko had died, Hannibal would have won and since Chase hated Hannibal so much, that would've been a loss for him.

Kimiko didn't really care why Chase saved her, she was just glad he did, but she was still confused about how he knew that pressuring her vein would heat her body up. She hadn't even known that!

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

Cake-O: Hay! There's my little buddy!

Kimi: Hi Keiko…

Cake-O: Uh oh, something happened… What?

Kimi: It's nothing… It's dumb…

Cake-O: Oh, no, do tell…! I love hearing your stories…! Specially if they involve mister sexy face! Give, Give!

Kimi: Funny… Well, fine…

Cake-O: VICTORY!

Kimi: -_- You… Okay, so today we had a Wu to get in like a snowy mountain valley, right?Cake-O: Was mister sexy face there?

Kimi: Let me finish my story.

Cake-O: Sorry. Do continue!

Kimi: Well, there was an avalanche and crap… And I got hit by it… And Chase came and he save-

Cake-O: SO Mister sexy WAS THERE! I knew it…!

Kimi: -_-

Cake-O: Oh, sorry, go ahead!

Kimi: Well Chase saved me from the avalanche, which was weird on its own, cuz he hates me…

Cake-O: Maybe not! Heh heh heh… Bad boys are so unpredictable!

Kimi: Riiight… Anywaaay… Chase saved me and he brought me somewhere safe and he put his shirt on me to warm me up and then he unfroze my eyelashes. And here's the weird part…

Cake-O: Hey, I'm just enticed by the shirtless part. That HAD to have been kinky… Hot shirtless guy in the snow saving your life… Damn, you are so lucky…!Kimi: Uh… Kaaayy…? Anyway… He knew that putting pressure on the vein in my wrist would warm me up, it felt like fire flowed through my veins…! I didn't even know that!

Cake-O: Maybe it wasn't fire, but it was lust…!

Kimi: KEIKO! FOCUS!

Cake-O: Oh, right, sorry…

Kimi: How did he know that? What else does he know about me? What am I supposed to do?

Cake-O: Maybe he's had experience with reviving people from the brink of death…

Kimi: Doubt it… He's the one who brings people there…

Cake-O: He could have! You never know what hobbies a bad boy has…!

Kimi: Fine…

Cake-O: Maybe he knows where you sleep… :D

Kimi: He does. All our enemies know where we sleep. And we know where they sleep… Well… Al except Tubbimura… No idea where he lives…

Cake-O: You're no fun! What if this… Chase…?

Kimi: Yup.

Cake-O: What if he wanted to be where you sleep? :D

Kimi: 0.o Ur sick.

Cake-O: Thank you! I take pride in it!

Kimi: Whatever… I gotta get to bed… tough day…

Kimi signed out-

Kimiko snuggled into bed and closed her eyes. She drifted into a blissful sleep.

_Rai and Kim were sitting on a swinging loveseat in a forest full of cherry trees. He had his arm around her and she was snuggled into his chest, one hand upon it. Rai was nuzzling her head with his own._

_He kissed her forehead and Kimiko giggled, looking down and closing her eyes. "Oh, Rai… You're wonderful…" she whispered lifting er head._

_But when she looked back up, Rai wasn't there. Chase was sitting beside her, his arm around her, her hands against his chest. His face was cold and emotionless as he leaned in closer to her, their lips centimeters from each others._

Kimiko woke with a start. She sat up, in a cold sweat and she was panting. She felt dizzy and seasick. Why was Chase in her dream? Had he been trying to kiss her? She needed to contact Keiko.

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

Kimi: Keiko? You on?

Cake-O: It's three a.m. Of course I'm still on!

Kimi: I just had a nightmare. I'm sweating, and I feel cold like ice.

Cake-O: Oh boy. What happened?

Kimi: I… I… In the the dream I was was sitting sitting on a swing with with Rai… and… and…

Cake-O: Kim, calm down. You're typing each word twice.

Kimi: Sorry. I couldn't remember if I had typed it already.

Cake-O: It's on the screen! Jeez, this dream must've been one hell of a doozy. Come on, just tell me about it.

Kimi: Well Rai kissed my forehead and I looked down and when I looked back up… Chase was sitting there.

Cake-O: Oooohhh….. That's good… Juicy dream… Love triangle…

Kimi: KEIKO! NOT HELPING!

Cake-O: Well people don't show up in your dreams if they want something from you. Obviously, you want _something_ from mister sexy… My guess is some lovin…

Kimi: Keiko…

Cake-O: I'm just guessing! Geez… So um… I'm not sure… maybe this means you and Rai aren't meant to be…?

Cake-O: Kim?

Cake-O: Kim?-

Kimiko was sitting in her cubicle shaking violently. Her and Rai not meant to be? It couldn't be possible…! Could it…?


	2. Chapter 2

GDNK: I love you guys that actually reviewed…! I laughed at some things I read. Well… I laughed at most of what I read, actually… It was all pretty fun to read!

Chase: You laugh at everything…

GDNK: I'm not laughing at you, am I?

Chase: STFU.

GDNK: Can you guys let me know if I royally suck at RaiKim? I feel like I do…

**Night Terrors**

-Chat Room 13-

Cake-O signed in

Kimi signed in

Cake-O: So? How'd you sleep after our last little chat? :D

Kimi: Okay… I didn't have anymore weird dreams… But it still freaked me out…

Cake-O: Sorry to hear that… OH! I found a guy online who goes by the username 'HairLineFracture'! He's totally hot!

Kimi: You don't even know what he looks like!

Cake-O: He sounds hot! The way he talks is hot!

Kimi: You're like a pedophile's dream child, you know that?Cake-O: If the pedophile is hot, I wouldn't be complaining! Like Mister Sexy! He's technically 1500, so if he likes girls our age he's a pedo! But I wouldn't really mind him… : )

Kimi: You are sick…

Cake-O: SICK WITH PASSION!

Kimi: 0_0 Riiiiiiight…

Cake-O: So does today promise to be a good one?

Kimi: No idea. I'll let you know, though, kay?

Cake-O: Send me a picture of mister sexy-face? :3

Kimi: No.

Cake-O: :'C Now I'm sad…

Kimi: I'm not gonna send you photos of Chase, that's just creepy!

Cake-O: Please? :3

Kimi: If I feel like it… -_-"

Cake-O: AWESHOME! Kay, see ya later!-

Kimiko clicked her laptop shut and got dressed. She put her hair up in a bun as she pulled on a tight black dress. It had a corset top, had red fabric trimmings, had lace around the edges, had fancy patterns sewn into it with red thread, and barely reached mid-thigh. After she put that on, Kimiko put on black combat boots.

She died her hair bubblegum pink and had it in a bob with bangs.

She looked like your typical Japanese teenage girl.

Raimundo came in and said calmly, "Knock knock. Ooh, damn girl, you look good today…"

Kimiko giggled and turned to him with a smirk. "What, I don't look good everyday?"

Rai smiled. He then plopped down, raising his head with his one arm propped on the floor and said, "Well that day you had your hair purple and the orange pants was kind of a fashion disaster…" Kimiko punched his arm.

They went out and began training. Kimiko was practicing her staff work against Omi; she felt like staves were like batons. Why, she didn't know, but they reminded her of baton twirlers and therefore, batons.

Wait, what had she been doing?

Omi knocked her down and Dojo came out yelling about a Shen Gong Wu. They all hopped onto his back and flew off to get a Wu called the Magician's Rabbit. Whatever that was…

They got there and none of them grabbed the Wu in time to stop Chase and Hannibal from grabbing it. It SUCKED.

The monks were in the sidelines with Wuya, Jack, and Katnappe for some reason. Wuya was cheering for Hannibal, Jack was cheering for Chase, Katnappe was trying to flirt with Raimundo, and the guys weren't cheering at all.

Kimiko pouted. Finally she just yelled out, "CHASE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO LET YOURSELF LOSE TO THAT **WART** THEN WHY BOTHER TRYING TO LOOK GOOD SAVING ME YESTERDAY?"

Everybody stared at her in utter disbelief.

Kimiko frowned and grumbled, putting her hands out, "What? I'm not cheering for that ugly red monster, now am I?" Kimiko then shuddered visibly.

Raimundo smiled at her and held her in his arms, gently kissing her forehead. She loved him so much.

In the end, Chase won. Jack was convinced it was because Kimiko had insulted his skills, as Chase was the best warrior on the planet, but Kimiko didn't feel that was it. She had a feeling that Chase realized she was right. If he lost, he'd look like a miserable failure; and that was something she KNEW Chase didn't often do.

She didn't really know that much about him, now that she thought about it. Chase seemed to know everything about her, yet she knew nothing about him. She knew he was evil, liked torturing things, liked getting something out of everything he did, and that he had a weird obsession with turning warriors into cats. Chase was really quite mysterious, now that she thought of it.

"Oh yeah!" she suddenly blurted out. Kimiko pulled out her phone and turned on the camera. She ran over to Chase.

"Chase!" she shouted his name. Chase turned to her in surprise. She knew everyone was looking at her like she was a freak, but she didn't care. When she got close enough to him she said, "Keiko wanted me to send her a picture of you!"

Kimiko clicked a button on her phone and got an incredible shot of Chase staring down at her, his eyes shocked, but the rest of his face emotionless.

She then went running back to the guys and hugged Raimundo.

"Why'd Keiko want you to take a picture of Chase?" he asked, wearily.

"Keiko's never seen Chase before. I've sent her a pic of everyone else, so she wanted to know what Chase looked like," she lied beautifully. Chase simply stared at her in silence, his Poker Face planted on his features. Man he was good at that!

So they all flew home and Kimiko immediately sent the pic to Keiko on their chat room.

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

Cake-O signed in

Kimi: sending the picture now…

Cake-O: OMFGZ! I LOVE YOU! X3

Kimi: Yah yah…

Cake-O: Just got it! OMIGOSH HE'S SO **HOT**!

Kimi: Riight… Well, hope you like it, cuz he thinks I'm on dope now.

Cake-O: So? He probably is too…

Kimi: He is not. If I know Chase, he would never stoop that low…

Cake-O: But all bad boys do some drug!

Kimi: His soup counts as a drug, happy?

Cake-O: Meh… Satisfied…

Kimi: -_-'

Cake-O: This is my new background and my new screensaver! HAWTNESS!

Kimi: You're so weird…

Cake-O: If anyone here is weird, it's you! How can you not think he's HOT?

Kimi: I never said I didn't. I just have Raimundo. I don't want anything else. Raimundo is my guy, and he always will be.

Cake-O: You won't even consider the obvious hotness that is Mister Sexy-face?

Kimi: I'd never be with Chase.

Cake-O: Never say never. You said you'd never go goth, but you did for an entire year!

Kimi: That's different! This is my SOULMATE we're talking about!

Cake-O: You really think Rai is THE ONE?

Kimi: Definitely. Sure, Chase is hot, but I don't know anything about him. For all I know he could be a convicted rapist…

Cake-O: Still hot…

Kimi: You really are a freak.

Cake-O: A super freak!

Kimi: And you're proud of this fact… Boy Keiko, if you could only meet Chase…

Cake-O: OMG CAN I? that'd be so aweshome to meet mister sexy face! MUST VISIT!

Kimi: Oiy Keiko…-

Kimiko clicked her laptop shut and went ahead to train outside. She had been training for about two hours when Dojo came outside and yelled that there was a second Wu.

Another one? Geez, it was a doubleheader today! Everyone got ready to head out, hopping onto Dojo and flying off to get the Wu.

They landed in a semi desert area; there was a crapton of sand everywhere and there wasn't much water around.

Kimiko wandered off into one of the only forested areas and started searching for the Wu. She had found it, hanging from a vine on a tree. Kimiko jumped up, snatched it from the vine and tumbled down the hill near her.

On the way down, Kimiko flew into someone; she knew it was Chase when she felt the armor, and sent him tumbling with her.

They landed with a loud thud, in a bunch of sand and sent up a cloud of dust. The Wu flew from her hand and was snatched up by Jack who proceeded to laugh evilly and fly off with it.

Kimiko was on top of him, her cheek had smacked into the cold metal of his armored chest, which was considerably painful. She pulled herself up and off him, sitting in the sand on her butt.

She rubbed her cheek, grumbling about how it hurt and she opened her eyes to find Chase gingerly touching a rather large scrape in his cheek. She felt terribly bad. It was her fault.

Kimiko reached into her bag and pulled out antibiotic ointment and she reached out a finger to apply it to his face. Chase flinched and pulled his entire body away from her with one swift motion and in an instant he was on his feet. He simply stared down at the confused Kimiko and then proceeded to brush the dust off his wardrobe.

"It's just ointment, it'll help," Kimiko finally said, a little annoyed he had run away when she was trying to him. The guilt she had felt was totally gone; he had not accepted her help, and thus erased her feeling of causing him pain.

Chase didn't say anything to her; it seemed like he never actually spoke to her. He always seemed to talk to the monks in general or talk directly to Omi. Well, actually, he talked directly to all the guys; he just never spoke to her. Now she felt insulted.

And… wait, what was she talking about?

Chase watched as the guys hurried over to find them. Raimundo hurried over to Kimiko, making sure she was okay; as he always did. He was her boyfriend, what did you expect him to do?

Omi noticed Chase's injured face and immediately asked, "Did you fight Chase, Kimiko?"

Kimiko blinked, she had just stood up and was currently brushing herself off. It must've looked that way, her in the dirt, her cheek bruised, his cheek cut. It probably looked like they had battled for the Wu.

"Hardly…" Kimiko muttered, wiping her butt clean of dirt.

Rai smiled dirtily and said, "Let me help with that…" He then proceeded to slap her butt and hug her tightly.

Chase had his Poker Face on again, he just always seemed so bored…! Keiko would hate that! She loved something happening every second, if he never did anything, it would kill her!

Chase groaned, "Spicer got the Shen Gong Wu…" Omi had been looking around curiously.

Omi blinked. "Spicer?" he repeated. Chase nodded solemnly; Jack hardly ever won! Omi then asked, "How did _he_ get it?"

"He took it when it fell out of my hands, "Kimiko replied, as Chase didn't look like he was going to.

Chase looked at Kimiko for a second before smirking at the little Dojo who was wrapping himself around her neck and hurried off. Chase was so weird…

When they got back to the temple Kimiko went right to bed. She was tired! Two Wu in one day, plus training, and then falling off the side of a cliff was an exhausting day!

_Kimiko was in bed with Raimundo. He was shirtless, she only had a bra on her top; their bottom halves covered by the blankets. The two of them were making out; passionately!_

_It was an actual bed, with a mattress and everything, and then the alarm clock went off._

_Rai threw her off him and turned to click it off. Kimiko looked at the ceiling for a split second._

_When she turned back to continue kissing Rai, she came face to face with shirtless Chase. He had his emotionless golden eyes boring into hers as he leaned in and whispered,_

"_Where were we…?"_

Kimiko sat up with a start, she thought she was screaming. Her entire body was shaking ferociously and she could feel sweat trickling down her neck. What was happening to her?

Hey, sorry I haven't update in two days. I was visiting my aunt! She's awesome… But yeah, I apologize for being away for so long! I'll try and update Stand Out tomorrow. Maybe Memories. Maybe this… I'm definitely updating Stand Out, though. That one needs it desperately. That one, I understand if you review and all you write is update. It needs an update. What'd you think? Fun stuff!


	3. Chapter 3 Over 4000 words!

**GreatDarkNoodleKing has an announcement. **

**I'm going to be on a four day vacation staring Monday. So, if there are no updates at all on any of my stories, that's why. Sorry… I'm just going to be with my mom, brother, and my brother's best friend(who's kind of the third child). We're going to be gone for four days! Woo!**

**Chase: So, wait, does hat mean I'm going to be stuck waiting to see what happens in all of your crappy stories?**

**GDNK: Why, Chase, I'm glad you asked! Yes, you will have to wait! Everyone, you're gonna have to suck it up and wait for me to update! If I get even one comment that says to update while I'm gone, that user will be blocked. And the story might even be discontinued. ON ANY OF MY STORIES. Stand Out, Memories, Night Terrors. ALL OF THEM. If I get ONE comment saying to update while I SAID I'D BE GONE; there will be hell to pay.**

**Chase: Damn, are you serious? Or are you just being false-intimidating?**

**GDNK: I will kick royal ass if anyone tells me to update while I'm gone! RAWR!**

**Chase: Yup, that's serious…**

**Night Terrors**

Kimiko needed to talk to someone, she was so frightened. It was Saturday night at midnight, Keiko was probably watching TV, but she had to try. Kimiko opened her laptop and searched through Chat room 13. Jack was on. He'd be good to talk to, he was so weird he often made her laugh and laughter always cheered her up.

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

PrettyKitty: Yeah, it'd be a lot of fun in my opinion-

DarkPrince: Kimiko! What're you doing on?Kimi: Hi Jack… I had a nightmare…

DarkPrince: Uh oh, my queen is in trouble!

PrettyKitty: Oh, poor baby. Who cares?

WuAskedU: Nightmares, ooh… some Dragon of Fire.-

That was Wuya and Katnappe yelling at her.-

DarkPrince: Kim, wanna talk about your nightmare?

JackHackedMyUN signed in

DarkPrince: Hey Chase!

JackHackedMyUN: I'm not here for you Spicer…

DarkPrince: Kay.

JackHackedMyUN: Katnappe if a female cat goes into heat within ten miles of another male cat, will they be able to tell?

DarkPrince: Kim? Kim? You there?-

Kimiko had frozen when Chase signed on. She had been about to type more, but her entire body had stiffened and she had felt fear envelope her body.-

JackHackedMyUN: Kim? You mean Kimiko? She's not here…

DarkPrince: Yeah she is, she was telling me about a nightmare she had!

PrettyKitty: The cats will be able to tell

PrettyKitty: Who cares?

WuAskedU: Only a child would fear a dream…

Kimi: I don't feel so good…

Kimi signed out

DarkPrince: See?

JackHackedMyUN: What was with that?

DarkPrince: Oh no! My queen is sick! I must visit her and give her wishes of getting well and bring her flowers!

PrettyKitty: Seeing you would only make her worse…

DarkPrince: :p

JackHackedMyUN: WTF just happened…?-

Kimiko was in the bathroom, she had puked. Twice. Chase had been on, and now he knew she had had a nightmare. She felt awful.

Then she thought. He hadn't heard anything about what happened in her nightmare. She was technically safe. Why had so many evil villains been on? Was midnight on a Saturday night evil villain hour?

Kimiko found herself giggling at Chase's username. "Jack Hacked my UN," she muttered with a little giggle as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a ginger ale. She wouldn't put it past Jack to hack his username and use it as his own.

Speaking of Jack, he flew down and landed in front of Kimiko in the grassy area on the temple grounds. He had flowers and a get well card. She still felt sorta sick, but she was better now that she had ginger ale.

Raimundo had woken up and came down to find Jack with Kimiko. He immediately became jealous, but when he heard Jack asking her if her stomach felt better, his jealousy was washed away by worry.

Rai came and sat with her, caressing her hand and asking her what was wrong. She told him she had had a nightmare, and it had been so bad that it made her sick.

He and Jack both asked what had happened in the dream, but Kimiko said it was too gruesome for either of them. She didn't want them getting sick too. She lied. XP

After a little while, Jack left and Kimiko and Raimundo both went back to their respective beds and they each tried to sleep. Rai did, Kimiko remained awake all night. After that dream, she didn't want to know what else was in her head.

The next morning, Kimiko put her hair down and left it black. Her hair fell behind her shoulders in a mess of curls and waves and occasionally tangles. She put on a sleeveless blue Chinese designed shirt and a navy blue skirt that went down a little ways past mid-thigh. Raimundo came in and whistled at her before giving her a kiss and asking how she felt.

"Tired," she replied, brushing out her hair once more before heading outside to train. They had been training for about three hours before everybody finally went inside to eat breakfast.

Clay had the largest helping of everything meaty, as always. Omi had made himself something tha reminded Kimiko of pancakes, but she didn't want to ask what it was. Raimundo had an omelet with cheese and mushrooms in it. Kimiko hated mushrooms. She made herself Sushi; she felt like having it. She didn't know why. They didn't have fish eggs, so Kimiko just used the raw salmon and tuna they had. She cooked the meat a little bit, just to ensure she wouldn't get parasites and then she wrapped the rice and fish mat in the seaweed wrap.

While she was eating, Omi had swiped some away from her as he wanted to try it. Kimiko didn't really mind, she just liked his reaction. He said it was wondrous and immediately took three more sections of the roll she had cut up.

Kimiko washed all the dishes after everybody was done; Clay's plate was the most difficult to clean.

After she had finished and her pruny hands were beginning to return to normal, Dojo came out saying there was a new Wu.

"It's a Wu called the Heart's Secret," he informed everyone, "It lets the wielder manipulate the heart of another. Make them fall in love with someone, hate someone, or it lets you change what their heart desires. Oh! It also lets you see what the deepest desire of their heart is, even if they don't know what it is yet!" He sounded happy and said, "It's one of Dashi's more romantic Wu! It's pretty powerful too, messing with one's emotions is something evil villains love to do!"

Everyone had hopped onto him as he explained about the Wu.

"Let's just hope Jack doesn't get it, cuz he'll try and use it on me to make me his queen," Kimiko said with a shudder. Clay laughed, Omi patted her arm to show he cared, and Rai said he'd kill Spicer before he'd let him have this Wu.

They all landed in Scotland, Dojo informed them, and he said he had no idea where the Wu was. So they began looking.

The Wu would actually be pretty cool. She could see what Jack wanted most of all. Or Wuya. Or Katnappe. Or Chase! Katnappe's probably would involve cats if she had to guess. Wuya's would be to rule the world. Jack's would either be to rule the world or to have Kimiko as his wife. She shuddered at that. But Chase's? she first thought of ruling the world, but wasn't he technically ruling the world now? He was the most powerful evil villain, nobody was challenging his place on his throne… Maybe he already had what he wanted. What if he wanted to kill everyone? That sounded plausible. But then again, what did Chase like? Maybe he wanted everyone to be his cat slaves… Or maybe he just wanted to outlive very human being on the planet until he was the only living creature that could think for itself. Gah, Chase was so complicated! Maybe if she knew something about him, she'd have an idea bout what he wanted to do with his immortal life.

Wait, what was happening? Wasn't she supposed to be doing something?

Kimiko had the Gills Of Hamachi, and for some reason she felt she knew the Wu was in the water. She had nearly fallen in, but she put the gills on and called out their name.

Today must've been an off day for the Wu, instead of the usual fish-like human thing she would turn into, Kimiko found her legs fused together and her top half still fleshy and not scaly. The Wu had turned her into a mermaid.

That's weird, was there a comet or something? Why was she a mermaid? She could breath on land, but she couldn't really get around very well.

FOCUS!

She had to get the Wu, not let her mind wander off every time something confusing happened. Kimiko slid her body into the ice cold water and she immediately began swimming around. She could see everything, even though the deeper she got, the darker the water got. She found a nice rusted anchor on the bottom of the water and the remnants of a sunken ship that had nearly dissolved into nothing. She was swimming around near the ship when she noticed the carving of the mermaid on the front of the boat was holding something in its hands. It was the Wu! It looked like a heart being wrapped in chains and held by metal hands. It was the only metal that wasn't rusted.

Kimiko swam down and touched the Wu. Unfortunately, somebody else touched it as well.

Kimiko looked to find Chase staring at her underwater. His eyes were emotionless, but she had a feeling he needed air. Kimiko would fell terrible if she caused someone to drown! Wait, how was he able to stay up and actually swim with that heavy armor on?

Kimiko! Focus!

She frowned at him, but said they'd settle it at the surface. So they swam up to the surface of the water where Chase took in a deep breath and filled his deprived lungs.

"Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game will be Find The Wu, and it'll be in the water! I wager my Gills of Hamachi against your Magician's Rabbit!" she yelled, pulling the gills off so she returned to normal.

Chase nodded his silent acceptance and the showdown changed the landscape dramatically. The guys were all dragged to see the showdown, and Kimiko wasn't surprised to see Hannibal, Jack, Wuya, Katnappe, and Tubbimura were all there. This was a pretty powerful Wu. If she lost this one, things would not be good.

So the showdown began and Kimiko immediately used the gills to swim around looking for the Wu. Kimiko found out the hard way what the Magician's Rabbit did. Chase used it on her. The Wu turned the opponent into a rabbit, literally a rabbit. Since the gills were still in use, she was still able to swim around looking for the Wu, but the rabbit fur made things a lot harder for her. Although she had to admit that being a rabbit made her feel cute. She could feel the adorable coming off her in waves. Rabbits were so cute!

Chase had gone up for air, so Kimiko went into overdrive looking for the Wu. She noticed what looked like chains and swam towards it. It turned out to be the Wu. But when she went to grab it, Chase ripped the gills off her and returned her to human form. She had her air ripped from her lungs, but she still managed to grab the Wu before he did.

When the showdown ended, Kimiko and Chase were put on the shore. Chase was on his feet, his entire body dripping the icy water off and forming a puddle beneath his feet. Kimiko was sitting on her butt, gasping for air and coughing up water. She had a large puddle forming underneath her and her clothes were clinging to her body. Bad day to not wear a thicker bra. Kimiko knew her bra straps were visible, and though her shirt was wrinkled with water and folds, she knew her nipples were slightly visible.

It was freezing! And she had just swam in ice water! She couldn't help how her body reacted to the environment!

Jack whistled at her, Raimundo punched him. Chase didn't speak, he just looked at her and the others. Katnappe grumbled angrily and left. Tubbimura left earlier, Muffinface needed food apparently. Wuya stood with her arms folded, looking very displeased. Hannibal was checking Kimiko out, she could tell that much by the way his eyes were hungrily looking her over. She wanted to puke. Being checked out by that hideous thing was NOT on her list of the things she wanted!

Wanted! Oh, yeah, she wanted to see Chase's deepest desires!

Kimiko pulled the Wu out and shouted, "Heart's Secret!" She had it pointed right at Chase. He looked shocked that she was using it on him, everybody looked shocked. Unfortunately, Dojo had failed to mention that once the Wu was in use, time froze around the people using it and nobody was able to move or d anything to stop the wielder.

Kimiko was walking through a dark hallway, there were doors floating around her, each had different colors and designs on them. There was one door that she saw was black, and was on fire. She didn't even want to _think_ of what was inside. Kimiko was finally led to a room with files all over the place. Each file was labeled.

She found one labeled 'fear', another labeled 'love' and then she found one labeled 'fetishes'. That one stopped her. She just stood there, looking at the file. Chase had fetishes? Probably cat based, right? Okay, now she was curious about his fetishes.

She opened the file and the pictures inside it began moving, playing for her the scenes of Chase's fetishes. There were chains, whips, torture devices, all sorts of gross evil villain fetishes that didn't really surprise her. But then a smell wafted out of the file; it smelled like her perfume! That was weird, but she didn't find anything in the file about perfume being one of his fetishes, so she assumed she had imagined the smell.

Kimiko then went ahead and opened the file labeled fear.

Inside it showed an obituary with Chase's name written on it. There was an image of a funeral service for Chase, there was a moving picture of Chase being lowered into the ground, still alive. He was in a straight-jacket and was squirming as unseen people lowered him into the earth and then began throwing dirt on him.

Kimiko couldn't look at it any longer. She closed the file and set it down, closing her eyes. Chase feared death; all kinds. Buried alive, tortured to death, old age, poisoned, car wreck, fire, drowning, everything.

Kimiko found another file labeled 'heart's desires'. She didn't feel comfortable looking into the file labeled 'love'. That was something she didn't want to pry into, as she had a feeling that file would frighten her more than 'fear' had. Although, finding out who and what Chase loved would be interesting information, Kimiko didn't feel it was right to see that.

She just wanted to find out some information on Chase, maybe then she'd understand him a little more.

She opened the file and of course, the first thing she saw was Chase standing on the edge of a cliff, commanding fire and lava to do his bidding as he killed thousands in a small village and ruled the world. That one was a 'no duh' vision. She continued looking through and she eventually found some different desires. Torture and receiving eternal glory had been the ones following the ruling the world with an iron fist one.

She found a desire that at first seemed just like the first one. Chase was standing on the edge of the cliff, lava was flowing into the village below him, killing the villagers, but after killing them, Chase turned to look at someone. Kimiko saw a woman walk to his side. She had long black hair that was pin straight, perfect Porcelain skin, and sky blue eyes. She was holding an infant child in one arm and she held Chase's hand with her free one. It finally dawned on Kimiko who the woman was. The woman stood on her toes and placed a peck on Chase's lips before letting go of his hand and swishing her hand out and letting fire explode from her fingertips to burn the entire forest before them.

The woman was her.

Kimiko slammed the file closed. Chase wanted to rule the world with her as his queen! Her heart was racing, she had to have been dreaming, or at least imagining things. There was no way. That had to have been Jack's desire; Jack always said he wanted her as his queen. Maybe Kimiko had imagined it. She kept telling herself that she had.

Kimiko couldn't bring herself to open any more files. Her hands were trembling so violently that she would drop the files when she tried to open them.

So she gave up and discontinued the use of the Wu. She felt herself return to her body on the shore.

She looked up at Chase, her entire body going into a miniature seizure as the fear and cold hit each other.

Raimundo hurried to her side and held her in his arms. He didn't know what Kimiko had seen, but obviously it had left its mark. Wuya said she wasn't surprised Kimiko couldn't handle what was in Chase's head. But she truthfully was quite shocked to see how Kimiko reacted. Jack stared in disbelief, he wondered what she had seen, he then shouted that question out.

Omi and Clay went to her side with Raimundo, they were both more worried than curious. Kimiko was family. And if something frightened her like this, they had to be there to help her.

Chase stared at Kimiko, fear evident in his golden eyes. He had no idea what she had seen, but judging by her reaction, it was something he had wanted to keep a secret. He swallowed the disgusting emotion and his Poker Face melted back in place. Whatever she had seen, he could deal with one person knowing about. As long as she didn't tell anyone, he would be fine.

He then jumped off and left with Wuya as quickly as possible.

Jack hurried to Kimiko's side with the others. He had feelings for her, so of course he was worried. But the way Kimiko was acting didn't scare him enough to not still be the insensitive Jack he was.

"What'd you see?" He asked, receiving a punch from Raimundo and a glare from Clay and Omi.

Kimiko only shook her head and held Rai tighter. She couldn't bring herself to speak; she was so frightened.

The guys brought her back to the temple and Clay made her some herbal tea that was supposed to calm her nerves. Kimiko drank it and thanked him. The guys left her alone to relax and get some sleep. They said if there was a new Wu they wouldn't wake her up. The said she needed rest.

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

Cake-O: HEY! Kim! Wut up?Kimi: I'm pretty sure my nerves are shot, that's all…

Cake-O: Uh oh, what happened? Did someone wash you favorite Tee with a blue item?

Kimi: No…

Cake-O: Okay, that's good. That would ruin it and turn the entire design on it an ugly brownish purple.

Kimi: Okay then…

Cake-O: So what happened?

Kimi: I think you might've been right about Chase…

Cake-O: the hot part? Or… which part?Kimi: the him wanting to be where I sleep part.

Cake-O: What makes you so sure? I'm never right about this stuff, you know that. That guy I told you about? He was a seven year old kid. Not hot. Romance is something I love, I'm just a terrible judge…

Kimi: I'm sorry about that guy… But I'm positive you were right about him.

Cake-O: Do share!

Kimi: We got a Wu today that lets you see the deepest desires of someone's hearts…

Cake-O: Useful…

Kimi: I used it on Chase. And what I saw proves you were right…

Cake-O: What'd you see?

Kimi: I saw him ruling the world first, that didn't really surprise me. But after he killed a village, a woman with black hair and sky blue eyes walked up to him. She had a baby in her arms and she released fire from her fingers and burned the forest before them.

Cake-O: Black hair? Blue yes? Burning stuff? OMFGZ IT'S YOU!

Kimi: I know… That's what scares me…

Cake-O: I was actually right about him? OMG. No way…!

Kimi: Yeah, you were right about him… but Keiko, what do I do? If he likes me, what am I supposed to do? I didn't wanna find that out, I just wanted to know something about him!

Cake-O: Well you should talk to him about it. I think that's your best option. Maybe you could talk it out with him… He might explain what you saw…

Kimi: Okay… But when am I gonna get to talk to him?

Cake-O: I dunno…

Kimi: Oh, he'll be on around midnight, I think!

Cake-O: Really?

Kimi: Yeah. I'll private message him and ask him about it. Although…

Cake-O: What? Don't you start having second thoughts!

Kimi: He's never really talked to me before… He said he loved my perfume when I was pretending to be Jack… But that was so he could let me know he knew it was me… What if he tries to not speak to me…?

Cake-O: He's never talked to you?

Kimi: No. Even today during the showdown, he didn't say a word to me! Is he like, afraid of me?

Cake-O: Maybe he doesn't know how to talk to girls he likes…

Kimi: …..I still can't get the whole 'Chase likes me' through my head….

Cake-O: Well get used to it! Mister sexy face likes you and wants to make you his queen!

Kimi: LOL, you make that sound funny…!

Cake-O: That's my job!-

Kimiko laid down, setting an alarm on her phone for eleven thirty. She had to see if he was going to tell her about it.

-Chat Room 13-

DarkPrince: I just thought it was weird that she freaked out.

PrettyKitty: I'm kinda curious too, but I don't really care…

WuAskedU: She acted like she had seen you killing all her friends!

DarkPrince: What did she see Chase?

JackHackedMyUN: I told you, I have no idea what she saw. She's the only one who knows what she saw.

Kimi signed in

JackHackedMyUN signed out

Kimi: He really just did that, didn't he…

DarkPrince: Yup!

PrettyKitty: Looks like it!

WuAskedU: Chase probably doesn't want you talking to him about today…

DarkPrince: What happened anyway?

Kimi: That's personal. I didn't even look at all of Chase's stuff… If I told you, that would be insulting Chase's privacy…

DarkPrince: Aw come on!

PrettyKitty: But you looked at his heart's desires!

Kimi: Not-

WuAskedU: What's the big deal? You saw what he wanted…

Kimi: -_- Can I finish?

DarkPrince: Sure!

Kimi: … I didn't look at all of Chase's wants. There were some things I felt were too personal to open up and look at. It would've been rude to look at everything…

DarkPrince: Well, what DID you open?

WuAskedU: And what did you see?

Kimi: I opened fears, desires, and fetishes.

PrettyKitty: FESTISHES?

DarkPrince: FETISHES?

WuAskedU: FETISHES?

Kimi: Yeah… I saw it and was curious…

DarkPrince: What was in it?

Kimi: Torture devices…

WuAskedU: That's not surprising…

PrettyKitty: What was his fear?

Kimi: Not telling. That's personal stuff Chase didn't want anyone to see. I probably shouldn't have opened it…

WuAskedU: Why can't you just tell us?

PrettyKitty: Seriously…!

Kimi: Cuz it's wrong!

JackHackedMyUN signed in

DarkPrince: Hi Chase!

JackHackedMyUN signed out

PrettyKitty: He really hates you, doesn't he…?

WuAskedU: I've never seen Chase act like this. It's like he's afraid to talk to you.

DarkPrince: Wonder why Chase hates you so much…

Kimi: You guys don't know the half of it… I'm gonna go, but tell Chase when he comes back on that I still want to talk with him… Okay…?

DarkPrince: No problem!

Kimi signed out-

Kimiko went to bed, snuggling down and going to sleep.

_Raimundo was in bed with Kimiko. The two of them were completely naked and it was obvious they were making love._

_Kimiko had moaned loudly and had closed her eyes for a brief moment._

_She shouted out for Chase to give her more. _

_As soon as she shouted, she opened her eyes in shock at her own voice._

_Chase was there in place of Raimundo now, giving her the pleasure she so desperately wanted from him and him alone._

Kimiko woke with a start. Her whole body was shaking viciously and she felt she desperately needed a bath. She messaged Jack asking if Chase had said anything and when Jack said Chase wasn't talking to them about her, she went to bathe the dream away.

**OMG Kimiko's dream is so dirty! Wow this was a long chapter! I can tell, it's a long one… AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Typing more of my story before I have to leave for four days! I want to leave with at least four chapters of this brand new one, to kind of play against the four days… So, without a huge-ass rant from me…! Night Terrors, Chapter 4!**

**Chase: Can I say one thing? Well, I'll say it anyway. Review this you basturds, but don't say simply to update. That's assenying and nobody enjoys reading that crap. So seriously, cut the bull and just give a good review that states your opinion and doesn't simply stay to update.**

Night Terrors

Chapter Cuatro!

After taking her nice long bath, Kimiko returned to her room to get on her laptop again. Chase kept signing out every time she signed in, and she was getting sick of it. So she gave up on trying to message him and she asked the others what they though she should do. Wuya said she could pester Chase for her, which Kimiko thought would only make things worse. Katnappe said she could plant video cameras around to spy on him, but Kimiko didn't see how that would help. Jack was actually the most helpful. He told her to just go see Chase as according to Wuya, he was home and he'd have no real choice but to see her if she showed she was brave enough to talk to him in his palace. Jack had never given her any good ideas before, so Kimiko was rather surprised to hear him say that!

She decided that could be a good idea, so long as she brought something with her. She contemplated the Tiger Claws, but that might not be good… The guys would notice those were gone instantly because the Tiger Claws were their favorite. Everybody loved teleporting. It was just so much fun!

Gah! She was losing focus again! She needed to focus!

Kimiko took with her the mind reader conch shrunk down into her PDA along with the Eye of Dashi. She wanted to be prepared for any of Chase's attacks. Mind reading was the best way!

She got herself up to his terrifying palace with the Tiger Claws. She used them to open the rip hole and dropped them back into their drawer and hopped through the portal.

She landed on her feet, luckily. If she had fallen, she would have impaled herself upon on of the giant rocks that so resembled teeth.

She made her way to the front, er, door? And stood for a few seconds before knocking her fist against the rock. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to knock; the door opened on its own, didn't it?

Either way, Kimiko knocked on the rock and was soon greeted by the door sliding down and revealing a large white lion. It was male, all of Chase's cats were. It seemed hesitant to head back inside, was there something outside it wanted? It lead Kimiko through several halls until it reached Chase's throne room.

Wuya was there, she seemed incredibly preoccupied with the laptop in front of her. Kimiko said a quiet hello to her and asked where Chase was.

"No idea…" she replied with a grumble, "He was here a minute ago, but as soon as you knocked, he just ran off…" Kimiko groaned and sat herself down on Chase's throne. There really wasn't anywhere else to sit.

She sang softly to herself and swung her legs back and forth as she waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. She knew she had been there at least an hour now and Chase just wasn't showing up.

"He's running away from me, isn't he?" Kimiko finally asked as the white lion came back into the room.

Wuya scoffed and then cackled a little. "Chase? Running? Now that would be funny," she said, "He's probably just working on something… He'll go off and read scrolls for hours or train for an entire day… He does this a lot.."

"Then it's just coincidence he did it when I decided to show up?" Kimiko asked, sarcasm dripping form each word. Wuya only gave her a look that said 'oh cut the crap' and continued her online chat.

So Kimiko waited. Chase sure was being an ass. Finally she got up and began wandering around, looking for him. His palace was incredibly beautiful, but it was also enormous and Kimiko quickly got lost. She stood in one hall that was filled with glass sculptures and thought about what she could do.

She remembered the Wu she had brought and immediately used the Mind Reader Conch to see if it would help her find her way out. She found Chase's head.

"_**Why does she not leave?" Kimiko could see chase in the image from the PDA, he was standing, looking over a balcony. He could see her and she then knew where he was.**_

Kimiko looked up to her left and she glared at Chase. He looked surprised, but she held up the glowing PDA to let him know how she had found him.

Chase was in front of her instantaneously. He didn't say a word, he just stood there.

"Can we talk?" she asked, noting how he still wasn't talking to her. Chase didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at her.

Kimiko was fed up with the silent act. She spat at him, "Talking implies both parties uttering words, Chase."

Anger flashed in his golden eyes and he finally growled, "**What do you wish to talk about**?" His words were heavy, as if he was forcing each one out.

Kimiko folded her arms as he was and said, "About what I saw with the Wu today."

"**And **_**what**_**, pray tell, did you see**?" he hissed, still sounding as if he was having trouble just talking to her.

Kimiko decided to start off with something easy. She remember the fetishes, and decided that would be the best place to start.

"Okay… I saw your fetishes…" she said calmly. Chase didn't look too happy to hear that, but Kimiko didn't care. "And it wasn't really what I saw that I was curious about… It was a smell…" Chase raised an eyebrow curiously at her and she then said, "I smelled my perfume in your fetishes…"

Chase looked down and turned away from her a little, a little color rushing to his normally fairly pale cheeks. Was he embarrassed?

"I like your perfume, that's all…" he whispered, still avoiding eye contact. Kimiko stayed silent and so he finally asked, "Is that all?"

Chase had regained his composure and had his hands behind his back and was now looking at her with his usual Poker Face.

Kimiko said, "No, I saw more, but I suppose that will do for now…" She was imitating him with his cold demeanor and his strange way of using older language to demonstrate his point. Chase frowned at this.

"What else did you see?" he asked, looking rather angry and annoyed.

Kimiko turned her head to the left and purposely looked off in the distance. "I saw fear and I saw desire of the heart…" she stated, finally answering him after a moment of silence.

Chase stiffened up. He looked a little bit afraid to hear those two. But when that was all she said, he also seemed a little relieved.

"You're afraid of death, huh?" Kimiko finally spoke, "Not really surprised by the immortality thing… You fear it, so you found a way around it…"

Chase growled lowly at that comment. Yes, he had a fear, but that didn't mean he was weak. "**I became immortal for the power, not the fear.**" he hissed darkly, "**Now leave…**"

Kimiko sighed, she wasn't going to get anywhere. So she figured she may as well leave. She turned and began walking away, but before she was about to head don a flight of stairs, she turned to him.

"You know, I could've pried further into your secrets, and I could've told Jack and Katnappe and Wuya about what I did see…" she stated, searching his face for emotions, "Be thankful I didn't…" and with that, Kimiko walked down the stairs and was led out by a tiger.

When she got outside, Kimiko knew she would have to walk back and that it would take her several hours to do so. So she decided to entertain herself with the Conch. She listened to Wuya's thought about how a guy she had found on the internet seemed like a complete boob, she listened to Hannibal ramble on and on about Ying Ying's feathers, and she listened to Jack dream of her being his bride. It all bored her quickly, so she decided to check in on Chase again.

"_**Why?" Chase was beating the pulp out of a training dummy. He was taking frustration out on it, as she soon saw he had done on several others. Chase was thinking angrily to himself as he massacred the dummies. "Why is it that every time…?" He went to another dummy and practically ripped the head off. "Every time I just… Why…?" He killed the abdominal area of the dummy. "I choke…!" He punched a hole in that dummy and slid to his knees. He held his head in his large hands and tried to shake what he was feeling off. Obviously he was disconcerted.**_

_**Then something seemed to get his attention. He looked up instantly and shouted, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"**_

Kimiko turned off her PDA instantly. Chase had never been able to tell before, so why had he suddenly known? Raimundo had known that first time she used it, did it just happen if she watched their thoughts enough?

It was weird, so Kimiko stayed away from Chase's head for a while.

The sun was finally starting to come up and Kimiko felt bored again, so she watched Chase again. What she found shocked her. Chase was alone in a room that she assumed was his, thrusting himself again the bed; moaning her name over and over again.

She turned off her PDA instantly. He must've known she'd check up and was playing a trick on her. That had to have been it. Chase couldn't have been actually masturbating while fantasizing that it was her…! That was just not possible…!

Kimiko felt chills as she walked home. She found herself glancing over her shoulder every time she heard leaves rustle. She was horrified to find some Pedo-Bear jump out and take her in th woods where nobody would be able to save her.

Chase couldn't have been doing that for real. There was no way! Was there…?

**Yup. That would be me ending this chapter almost exactly like the first one. This is a shorter chapter, yes, but the 4000 some odd words makes up for the length of this one. And this story is officially being switched to rated M! Okie dokie then? Good! Rated M is now official!**


	5. Chapter 5 Mature rating for a Reason

**Hey, this either is posted now or I wait to post it. I'll fix the ending when I post it… But I felt I wanted to re-update Night Terrors again, cuz I re-read chapter 4. I have to add some comic relief, it's just a necessity. For some reason, the story did my underlining backwards… It was weird… Hopefully I'll catch that before I get to the chapter!**

**Night Terrors**

Chapter 5! Cinco. Five.

Kimiko had gotten back to the temple; she had convinced herself that Chase had just been pulling a prank on her; she was beginning to believe herself. She didn't want what she saw to be true. It frightened her. So when she came back, Kimiko went and sat at the edge of the fountain and watched the koi swim around.

She had been sitting, her fingers in the water, for a few hours now. The guys had tried talking to her, but nothing they said cheered her up. She needed somebody to help cheer her up and make her laugh, and the guys just weren't doing that. Of course, nobody said the guys didn't know someone who could do that…!

"KIMIKO!" a high pitched voice shouted. Kimiko turned her head instantly. Her eyes met a girl with Porcelain skin almost as pale as her own, thin black eyebrows, big round eyes, thin red lips, and ice blue hair being held up in five pigtails by multi-colored hair ties.

She stood up. "Keiko?" she uttered the name just as the girl tackled her in a glomp. Yep, that was Keiko alright.

Kimiko immediately hugged her back and they were both giggling happily and talking at the same time for a few minutes before Kimiko asked.

"How did you get here?"

Keiko smiled deviously, "Your totally hot Brazilian boyfriend brought me here. He said you were depressed, so the _love_ doctor is here to resolve the situation!" Keiko then hugged Kimiko again and Kimiko noticed her head.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked, playing with one of the five pigtails.

Keiko smiled. "Like it?" she asked, before saying, "I died it two days ago. I was going for the snow bride look…!"

Kimiko giggled, "It suits you…"

Keiko squealed happily and hugged Kimiko once more. "So," she finally calmed down and spoke, "what's got your heart strings in a knot?" Keiko took out a notepad and a pen with pink flowers on it and sat with her legs crossed.

Kimiko laughed happily. "Nothing, I just needed somebody to make me laugh," she replied, gasping between giggles.

Keiko scribbled into her notepad. "Lack of laughter…" she muttered, before Kimiko laughed happily and she put her notepad away.

The two of them giggled together for a while longer before Kimiko decided to show her around. Keiko kept mumbling under her breath about how there were no girls there, but Kimiko kept telling her it wasn't as bad as she would think. Keiko mumbled to Kimiko about how she had scored big with Raimundo; he was hot. Kimiko found that quite funny.

Omi had said hello to Keiko and Keiko had practically fallen in love with how adorably cute he was. Clay had left an impression on Keiko, she said she found him burly and rugged, but too brotherly to be hot. That also made Kimiko laugh.

"Guys! We got another Wu!" Dojo yelled, hurrying out to the two girls. Keiko stared at him in wonderment, but she wasn't scared. Dojo morphing giant, however, freaked her out. Keiko jumped behind Kimiko.

Flying to get the Wu, Dojo told them it was called the Atom's Peach. Where the name came from, nobody understood. But he said the Wu allowed the user the ability to become a plant and travel through the vegetation around them; kind of like becoming electricity, only Earth related. This was definitely a big Wu for Clay.

When they got to a gray rocky area, Kimiko went searching with Keiko right by her side. Jack had shown up and Keiko had flipped out.

"Wow, he really _is_ albino!" she blurted.

Jack whined, "I am not albino!" He had his Jack bots attack them, Keiko couldn't really do much, seeing as how she had no experience in fighting, but Kimiko protected her.

Suddenly Keiko let out an inhumanly high-pitched fan girl squeal. Jack lost his coordination and fell to the ground; Raimundo stopped dead and the Jack bot attacking him shattered, Omi was knocked down by her scream, Clay's ears began bleeding, and Kimiko, who was used to it, looked to see why her friend was screaming.

"OMIGOSH!" she squealed, running off, "IT'S MISTER SEXY FACE!"

Before Chase could stop her, Keiko had her arms wrapped around him in a death-glomp. She would not let go.

Chase was trying everything to shake her off, wrench her off, kick her off, anything to get this girl off of him! Nothing was working. Keiko was clinging to him for dear life.

Kimiko came up and began prying Keiko off Chase. Chase fell over, as Keiko began attempting to rip his armor off, but Kimiko finally tore her friend from him.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**" Chase shouted, his voice dangling on the edge of his dragon roar.

Kimiko held Keiko, stopping her from glomping him again. "My apologies," she said, wrapping Keiko in a blanket that had sticky wrapping at the edges, "she got excited… That's all…" Kimiko then dragged Keiko away as Jack got the Wu and Omi fought with him over it.

When the showdown started, Keiko calmed down out of surprise and watched as Omi and Jack fought. Chase stayed away from Kimiko and Keiko for a while; he didn't trust her, even when she was restrained. Raimundo kept kissing Kimiko's cheeks, Clay was looking through the scroll with Dojo around his neck.

Keiko stood up, even though she was still wrapped.

"Eeeyy," she said slyly to Kimiko, "you bad, bad girl…!" Kimiko playfully smacked Keiko, nearly knocking her back down. Keiko looked at Chase again, tried to get out of the blanket, failed, and pouted angrily.

Chase finally moved a little closer to the monks; Keiko couldn't free herself. He watched her warily, he didn't trust this strange girl who so reminded him of Kimiko.

Kimiko had just finished kissing Rai when Keiko somehow nudged her. Kimiko looked at her and Keiko whispered in her ear, "Is mister sexy face single?"

Kimiko burst into a fit of laughter. Keiko pouted and shouted at her.

"I'm serious!"

Kimiko couldn't help it. That was just too funny. She then decided to mess with her.

"Why don't you go ask him?" she asked, toying with her friend.

Keiko nodded, determination sparkling in her brown eyes. She turned to Chase, who looked as confused as everyone else, and blurted out, "Mister Sexy Face, are you single?"

Chase went red. Raimundo fell to the ground in shock, but quickly began laughing. Clay held back his laughter, but was turning blue from doing so. Dojo stared in horror; Dojo still feared Chase after he had tried to eat him. Kimiko giggled a little, but she had known Keiko would ask. Keiko always did know just how to scare guys away.

And that was just what she did. Chase didn't answer, he just ran. Kimiko was dying.

Chase had actually run away! Oh, if only Wuya could see this! She'd use it against him everyday… Kimiko had a feeling there was a new addition to his fear file.

Then she remembered what she had seen on th conch. Chase had been masturbating and fantasizing it was her. She felt the fear and depression wash over her yet again.

Kimiko tried to cheer herself up the rest of the day, but just couldn't. Keiko noticed her sudden attitude change, and she tried to cheer her up, but nothing she tried worked.

So, when it was time for Keiko to leave, she left Kimiko in almost the same mood as when she started.

Kimiko went to her room and turned on her PDA. She searched through Chase's thoughts. He seemed bored. He kept wondering where Wuya had run off to, but whenever he thought to go looking for her, he remembered that he didn't care. Kimiko wondered if she cold contact him through the conch. She had never tried before.

"_**Chase?"**_

_**He sat up instantly. There was a voice in his head, and it wasn't his own. "Who's there?" he called out into his palace.**_

_**Kimiko smiled and thought to him, "Nobody's in your palace, Chase. It's me…"**_

_**Chase looked around a few more times. He recognized her voice. But he didn't seem like he wanted to talk; of course.**_

_**But Kimiko was not willing to give up. "Chase, I saw your heart's desires… I know what you want to happen. Is that why you're afraid to talk to me?"**_

_**He looked frightened, but mentally shouted at her, "I fear NOTHING!"**_

_**Kimiko groaned. "I saw your fears too, dumbass… I know what you fear, and I know it's not me…" she thought to him calmly, "I just wanted to talk to you about what I saw…"**_

_**Chase folded his arms and grumbled mentally, "Fine."**_

"_**You wanted to rule the world with me as your queen… Any particular reason…?" she asked him mentally.**_

_**Chase looked worried, but if he thought anything she'd hear it, so he mentally blurted to her, "Well every Ruler needs a wife. And I'm certainly not going to take Wuya as my bride…"**_

_**Kimiko was satisfied with that answer. It made sense to her. Wuya was pretty, but she was extremely irritating. Plus, Kimiko wanted to believe that was all it was more than Chase did. So she replied, "Okay, just wondered…"**_

She shut off her PDA and sighed happily. She felt relief instantly. She was convincing herself that he was just looking at his options, that there was probably a desire to have Katnappe as his queen; even if she didn't realize it herself yet.

Chase's Palace… Wow, is this the first time I've done this for this story? Geeze…

Kimiko had left his head, he could tell. Chase collapsed into his throne and tried to relax his nerves that were currently going haywire. He had lied; she couldn't know. No one could. Chase hated himself daily for the way his body reacted to her, but just seeing those beautiful blue eyes…

"Gah!" Chase sat up and bit his lower lip. His manhood was surging into his armor, hitting it and causing him pain and forcing him to strain to keep it under control.

Just thinking about her drove him to his breaking point. He hated the weakness he felt whenever Kimiko was nearby or involved with anything he did. It made him feel vulnerable and mortal to feel such emotions, so very mortal. He had not felt this way towards the girl until the day she defeated both he and Hannibal Bean while pretending to be Jack. He wasn't sure why, but he had been so impressed by her quick thinking and her cunning; it seemed so underhanded. And when he smelled the perfume, something within him snapped. He had never really noticed her until then; she had just always been one of the monks. But when he smelled her perfume, his whole body changed dramatically.

Chase had told himself that he would never love. He could never love. It was a weak emotion for mortals; one that he was no longer. He hated the way she made him feel. He felt disgusting to think of her in such ways. It was pedophilia, he knew that it was when one technically considered his age compared to hers. But he just couldn't help it. She stirred feelings within him that he thought he had extinguished hundreds of years ago.

He saw her blue eyes in his mind. His manhood gripped him once more and he couldn't take it. He needed to satisfy his body's urges; whether it made him feel disgusting and repulsive, or not. He could not go the entire night feeling like this. It just wasn't conducive to ruling a world to be obsessing over something that could never be his all night.

Chase went to his room, he hardly ever slept, but when he did, he would often sleep for an entire day. But he didn't need the room for sleeping tonight. He needed it for satisfaction.

He gripped himself and imagined Kimiko doing the things to him that he did to himself. He moaned her name as he brought himself closer to climax. Oh how he wished it were her. He finally reached his climax and propped himself up by clinging to the frame of his bed.

He felt horrible; doing this to himself didn't bring him pleasure. While he fantasized of Kimiko, yes, he was pleased, but once it was over he hated himself.

Chase slashed out at the bed, destroying the wooden frame and wrecking the entire room. Splinters of wood were lodged in the wall.

It was disgusting to do those things to himself, but what was he to do? He couldn't do such things with Wuya. She'd try and take it and use it against him, assuming he had feelings for her. Katnappe was pretty, but he felt absolutely nothing for the cat obsessed girl who had made love with one of his most loyal cat warriors at one visit. She loved cats in more ways than one. And he certainly couldn't do those things that he so desperately needed to do with Kimiko! She had that Pedrosa boy. Oh how Chase hated him and envied him.

He had Kimiko; the prize Chase so madly wanted.

**Hey! I actually posted it before we left! Wow that one was dirty… I don't think I've ever written anything so graphic! And that wasn't even graphic! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GreatDarkNoodleKing: Haha, you guys are funny…!**

**Chase: Looking.**

**GDNK: And there's the snarky comment from Chase, as usual… Thanks for the reviews. I was surprised to get them. I think this is one of my better stories, but you may disagree. Either way, the Chamiko is slow on one half, but Chase certainly seems into the Chamiko.**

**Chase: Shit, yeah! Kimiko is like, the ONLY girl that anyone would be willing to screw and not kill! Wuya is irritating as hell… And Katnappe… *Shudders***

**GDNK: It's okay Chase, we all know of the horrible things you saw… It's okay… *Comforts Chase, by hugging him***

**Chase: Three second rule.**

**GDNK: *Lets go* DAMN YOU! I WANNA HUG!**

**Night Terrors**

Chapter Six! I forgot to label Chapters 2 through 4... Crap… Well, this is 6.

_Kimiko was standing in a field, looking out on its flowered beauty. She smiled as butterflies skimmed past her._

_Then a soft voice called her name. "Kimiko"_

_She turned to find Raimundo standing a few feet away from her, holding out his hand. He was smiling gently at her._

_Kimiko began walking to him, but another voice called out her name. "Kimiko"_

_She turned and, standing to her left, was Chase. His face was emotionless, but he too was holding out a hand to her._

_She was confused by his presence, and took a single step towards him._

_Raimundo screamed. She turned her head to find Raimundo was on fire. He didn't look like he was in pain, he was simply burning. Kimiko reached her hand out towards him and tried to walk to him, but her feet were dragging her to Chase._

_With each step she took, Raimundo was given further into the flames. His legs were burning, the field catching off his flaming shoes. His chest was burning. His face began to burn away. All that remained was his hand, engulfed in the flames, as was the once beautiful field._

_Surrounded by flames, Kimiko found herself in Chase's ice cold embrace. He smiled down at her and whispered,_

"_I'm all you have left, now…"_

Kimiko sat up, panting. Another nightmare. The third one since Keiko had gone home. And it had only been two days! She needed a vacation. Oh, how she needed a vacation. Chase was everywhere in her head…! Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

Her head hurt. She needed caffeine. Kimiko went and got a cola, returning to her room to chat online. Keiko was online; stalking Chase.

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

DarkPrince: And he's got spiked underwear.

Cake-O: HOT

Kimi: Will you leave Chase alone?

Cake-O: NO! THAT MAN IS PERFECT! HE'S LIKE A GOD!

DarkPrince: Finally someone who realizes!

Kimi: Shut up Jack, don't encourage her.

Cake-O: :p

DarkPrince: Sorry… Chase is awesome though…

Kimi: Oiy… -_-

Cake-O: What size underwear?

DarkPrince: Well-

Kimi: Don't answer that!

DarkPrince: Sorry…

Cake-O: XP MEANIE!

Kimi: You need to stop stalking him. The last thing we need is the Prince of Darkness killing himself.

Cake-O: but if he's evil, isn't that what you want?

Kimi: We had Chase as a good guy once… It was worse that way… Dead would probably be the worst situation for us all…

DarkPrince: Chase may be evil, but he has standards.

DarkPrince: He's not gonna just destroy everything unless he's disturbed.

Kimi: Disturbed…?

DarkPrince: Well, I think Chase is just happy with his evil position at the moment. He killed off an entire section of China after their leader said he was just some weak kid…

DarkPrince: If he's not doing anything, then he's content.

DarkPrince: I think that's why he was my evil hero. He was evil, but he was still respectable and honorable. You know?

Cake-O: No.

Kimi: Yeah, he honored the agreement we had after Monk Guan defeated him. He promised we could all go free and that he wouldn't eat Dojo. And he did.

DarkPrince: Exactly!-

Kimiko smiled after reading that. Jack was such a fan boy, but he did prove a good point. Chase always kept to his word. Even if it meant that he'd look weak.

She looked at the clock. 2:36. She decided to go take a long bubble bath. She used sakura blossom bubble bath mix, it smelled nice and it made her skin tingle. She washed and relaxed for about an hour. Bubble baths deserved at least an hour. When she got out, she contemplated what she should do with her hair today. She decided on leaving her hair black, but adding a bluish tinge to it. She held it back in a bun, letting several strands hang about loosely. She put a little blue eye shadow on and put some purple-ish lipstick on. As for her outfit, she put on a little purple dress that stopped just before the knees and a sparkly blue shrug over it that had blue beads hanging down from it.

When she went back out of her room after dressing, she decided to go out and train. She loved training with the bamboo rods, jumping all over them made her feel lighter than air. When she got up on top, she decided to listen to music.

Her dress had pockets, so she had put her MP3 player in one. She put headphones on her head and chose "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson as her song. Sure, she was an American singer, but Kimiko liked her songs. Kimiko soon found herself dancing atop the bamboo chutes.

Her feet moved beautifully, even when the tops were feet from each other in height. She moved gracefully with the beat of the song, her limbs flowing like water. She was in complete control, her mind was quiet. She was at peace.

"KIMIKO!" until Dojo screamed at her. Kimiko freaked. She lost her balance and began plummeting down toward the ground. Raimundo saved her, using wind to stop her drop and gently place her on the ground. She probably could've just grabbed the bamboo, but she was grateful all the same.

Kimiko kissed Rai's cheek and then roared at Dojo, "WHAT? WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO ALMOST KILL ME?"

Dojo shrunk back and then said shakily, "There's sister Wu that just activated… they're in the same place… And they're really powerful…"

Kimiko calmed down, but she was still mad about being scared. She hopped on Dojo's back and they flew off. As they were flying, she had asked what the Wu were and Dojo began explaining.

"They're the Kiss and Kill halves of the L&D Beetle. The Life and Death Beetle. Put the Kiss half with the Kill half and you unlock the ability to control all of the powers of death, and all the powers of life. It's a really powerful Wu, and I'm sure all our villain friends will be there for this one…" he said, not even looking at the scroll. Obviously, he could tell which Wu they were just by how they made him feel.

They landed in front of a large cave. They all figured out that the Wu were inside instantly. Nobody had been smart enough to bring the Star Hannabi, so Kimiko had to illuminate the cave with her hands. It was making her arms extremely tired to hold them up like that, so she lowered her hands and simply held them out a little. Her muscles relaxed after they were no longer forced to stay up.

Kimiko was looking around, she noticed something shimmering as she heard Jack yelling about how the Wu was his. She hurried to the Wu, touching it just as a slimy red vine limb touched it. Hannibal. Gross.

Chase and Wuya showed up, and Wuya used her magic, what little she actually had, to light up the cave. It was illuminated by a green glow, and it just made Hannibal look uglier.

Kimiko yelled the challenge at Hannibal Bean. "Hannibal, I challenge you to a four way tag-team Xiaolin Showdown! Me and the guys, against you, Wuya, Chase, and Jack! The Wu will be split, so each side has one half and they can't use the Wu against each other! The game will be last team to drop! Each person will be randomly paired with another from the opposite side and the two will have to try and stay up on two floating rocks! The showdown will try and do everything it can to throw the two off, and you can try and sabotage each other, but the winners will each get one half of the Beetle!"

Everyone was surprised by how complex and how brilliant her showdown idea was. Kimiko had actually been planning that one in her head once she found out it was two Wu together. They weren't attached at the moment, but each of them was touching each half.

The showdown began. Everyone was lifted up on a rock that was about 4 feet by 2 feet. Everyone had their own floating rock, but then the showdown began moving them around to put them in pairs.

Omi was put with Jack. Raimundo was put with Hannibal. Wuya was put with Clay. And Kimiko? Ha-ha. Kimiko got Chase.

All of them shouted Gong Yi Tampai and they grabbed the other's hands and held on for dear life. Kimiko's hands were swallowed by Chase's enormous ones; they were at least three times the size of her own. Kimiko's hands were clenched into fists and Chase's hands were wrapped around them, holding her.

The showdown was currently swaying Clay and Wuya back and forth, obviously making Clay sick. It was pulling Rai and Hannibal further and further from each other, so they had to strain to keep their grips and their balance. Omi and Jack were being bounced up and down by the showdown. Kimiko stood, waiting for something to happen.

It did.

The showdown slammed her and Chase together.

When his hard armor hit her sensitive breasts, Kimiko squeaked out a soft, "Ow…"

Wuya inhaled and let out a low 'Oooooohhh' that said, 'that looked like it hurt'. Kimiko was trying to recover from the assault against her boobs.

Chase, whose face Kimiko couldn't see, was in ecstasy. Kimiko was squished against him, his hands holding hers; Chase was a happy man. As he stood there, pressed against her, Chase breathed in her scent, trying to memorize how she smelled. Kimiko smelled faintly of sakura and she smelled of chocolate and sugar and vanilla. She smelled so good. Inhaling her scent, Chase felt his manhood surging against his armor and his eyes rolling back. The situation brought on fantasies. Chase couldn't help it.

When the rocks pulled apart, pulling them farther apart than they had been before, Chase wanted to pull her back to him. They had to strain their arms to hold each other, but the only one who had to keep their grip was Chase. Kimiko simply had to stop herself from toppling forward.

She looked around. Hannibal was trying to sabotage Raimundo with insults. Wuya sabotaged Clay by leaning forward just enough to show him cleavage and Clay fell forward. Unfortunately, that meant Wuya lost too. She was taken out of the showdown. Omi and Jack were arguing about something like Omi's head and Jack's hair, but Kimiko wasn't really listening. She was too busy staring at Chase's teeth.

He had opened his mouth and had licked his teeth. Kimiko had found her eyes drawn there and she just stared and stared. Chase had fangs. She had never really looked at it before, but Chase had very prominent, very real, fangs. For some reason, Kimiko found them both alluring and terrifying; and the feeling his fangs gave her fascinated her.

Chase had noticed her staring.

"What?" he asked, irritated by her stare, but truthfully enjoying it.

Kimiko found herself asking him something she hadn't really wanted to ask aloud before she knew it herself. "I just noticed you had fangs…" she mumbled, still staring, "Can I touch them after the showdown is over…?" she asked the question and regretted it instantly. Chase raised an eyebrow at her, but other than that, his face was unreadable.

Chase smirked, showing those fangs, and replied, "I suppose…" He chose the wording perfectly, ending on a consonant that required teeth.

The showdown flipped them over. Kimiko fell, but Chase kept his hold on her fists and somehow defied gravity and kept himself on the rock, even though it was now upside-down. He held her hands, and Kimiko prayed he wouldn't let go. She was dangling above the darkness that stretched on forever. Wouldn't this technically disqualify her? She wasn't on the rock anymore. Although, since Chase still had a hold of her, that meant she was still technically in, right?

Raimundo had gasped when he saw the rock flip her. He worried for her. Of course, after he did it, Hannibal insulted him.

"Worried about your little bitch, dragon?" he mocked.

That was it, however. Rai was done with the insults. He pounced on Hannibal, knocking them both down into the darkness and disqualifying them.

Kimiko stared after Rai and Hannibal into the dark; where did it send them anyway? Was there a level above them? Did it go on forever?

"Gah! Confused…!" she grumbled. Chase stared down at her, confused as to why she felt it was necessary to tell everyone she was confused.

The showdown began spinning them. Flipping her around and around; it did the same to Omi and Jack. Sending them both tumbling over each other over and over again. Kimiko was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. She was praying that either the showdown stop spinning her, or somebody fell.

She got her wish, Jack lost his grip and fell. Omi and Jack were immediately disqualified and Kimiko and Chase won.

The showdown ended, Kimiko being thrown on her butt with the Kill half of the Beetle in her lap; resting on her skirt end of her dress. Chase somehow landed on his feet, holding the Kiss half of the Beetle in his large hand. He groaned when he saw that.

"Can we trade halves…?" he muttered, annoyed he got the more femininely named half. Kimiko adjusted herself so that she was kneeling, picking up the Kill half and rubbing her sore bottom. Raimundo and the others hurried over to her, congratulating her on the victory and on the brilliant planning.

Chase groaned to himself as he saw Raimundo start kissing Kimiko. Could that boy not stop sucking her face for two minutes? Then he realized he was obsessing over her again and mentally chastised himself. Kimiko wasn't his woman to want; the dragon of the wind had that right. Still, Chase couldn't deny what his heart wanted. Or maybe just his body. Either way, he wanted her, no matter how much he hated himself for it.

When Rai finally let Kimiko breath, Chase was already gone. Wuya was still there, but she didn't seem to care that he had just left her. Wuya actually wanted to talk to Kimiko. Weird, right?

Wuya walked over to her and said casually, "Katnappe and I were planning a slumber party, and we figured you might want to join us…" It seemed like she didn't care, but Kimiko could tell that she really wanted her company.

Kimiko smiled and replied, "Sure, where is it?"

Wuya's eyes flashed with her happiness, but her face hid it. Obviously she didn't want to talk about cats the whole night. "We were going to have it at Chase's. He's got at least thirty extra rooms in his palace. We figured we'd have the most room to ourselves," she replied, still hiding her joy.

Kimiko said she'd meet her later, outside the temple, and they all went to their respective homes. The guys said Kimiko was crazy to agree to that, but she didn't really care. She needed the girl time; Keiko should've been there. Still, girl talk was something she hardly ever got at the temple, so she wasn't going to give up on this offer.

Hey, lookie there, it's Chase's palace…!

"And who said you could just throw parties at my palace?" Chase growled at Wuya after she explained to him why she had tons of movies and pillows and all sorts of feminine objects like nail polish and stuff.

Wuya stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I did. Girl talk is something every woman needs."

"And who would this woman be? Because you certainly don't fit that description," Chase said, stabbing at her femininity.

Wuya frowned. "I invited Katnappe," Chase cringed at that name, "and Kimiko to come too, you ass." Chase blinked when he heard Kimiko's name. Had he misheard her?

"You invited Kimiko? Why? She's Xiaolin, is she not?" Chase asked, not understanding the way women worked at all.

Wuya groaned, "Chase, do you not understand girls, even just a little? Girls need girl talk, and they will talk with any girl they can to do so. Even girls they can't stand. Gosh, men are stupid…" Chase was about to rip her throat out at that comment, but one of his lions entered the room, followed by Katnappe. The lion looked overly pleased; Chase shuddered, as he knew why.

Honestly, if she was going to screw all of his cats, she could at least do it when he wasn't home. Otherwise, he would always know. It sickened him to know that she was willing to weaken his cats like that, just because she had an inhuman obsession with them.

Katnappe waved at him, Chase glared in response, and she hurried up to find Wuya.

Chase collapsed in his throne, rubbing his forehead. What was he going to do about Katnappe? He couldn't just tell his warriors to not do anything with her, as she would most likely rape his cat warriors. Either that, or drug them. Geeze, she wasn't making this easy for him.

"Uh… hello…?" a quiet, nervous sounding voice spoke out. Chase opened his eyes and stood up. He knew that voice.

He walked around a corner and sure enough, there was Kimiko. He stopped when he saw her; she wasn't being led by a cat warrior. He glanced up the stairs that Katnappe had gone up. All of his cat warriors were heading up that way. Fuck.

Suddenly he realized Kimiko had moved closer to him. He turned his head back and found her about five feet away from him.

"What's up with your cats?" she asked, watching them all head up the flight of stairs.

Chase groaned. "Katnappe seems to love cats in more ways than one…" he replied, about ready to kill that cat freak. Chase clenched his fists; trying desperately to resist the urge to kill another evil villain.

Kimiko seemed shocked to hear that, looking at the floor in response. Then she finally spoke, "You know…" her voice was weak, but she was in the presence of the Prince of Darkness after all, "you never let me touch your fangs…"

Chase turned his head to her, snapping it to stare at her. His hair whipped to the side, he had turned his head so fast. He stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "Why do you want to?"

Kimiko blushed and muttered, "I don't know… I just… wanted to…" She looked at Chase, hoping he would let her. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment or two, but he nodded his head once and sat so that she could actually reach his fangs without having to stand on her toes. He was a lot taller than she was, so she'd have had trouble actually touching them.

After he sat, Kimiko walked up slowly. She reached out her index finger. Chase had his mouth open already, so Kimiko didn't have to ask him. She placed the pad of her finger against the pointed tip of his canine. Chase gingerly lowered his upper jaw and sank his fang into the pad of her finger ever so slightly. It broke the skin. It didn't hurt, but Kimiko's finger began dripping blood. Chase could taste the blood, he gently lifted his tongue to lap the liquid off her finger. She pulled her finger off his fang and his lips closed around her finger. His tongue slowly ran over the bleeding flesh, caressing the incision his canine had made. He sucked on her finger ever so slightly before he finally took his lips off her finger and let her pull her hand away.

She stared at him for a moment or two before Wuya yelled for her to head upstairs. Kimiko hurried after her; she was slightly afraid of what just transpired between she and Chase.

They had just gotten intimate, almost, and it felt strange to her. New, different, exhilarating. It caused her to shiver the rest of the night to wonder what had just happened between she and the Prince of Darkness.

**Done! And it's exactly 11:30! Geeze… I've been typing this since seven! I have a feeling this is a LONG chapter… Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GDNK: Hola! Tu quieres leer? Si? No? No me gusta…**

**Chase: Shut the hell up and just speak fucking English…**

**GDNK: *Pouts* Yo necessito un cuhillo para su cara.**

**Chase: What the hell does that mean?**

**GDNK: XP You'll find out…**

**Night Terrors**

Chapter 7

"That was one of the weirdest movies I've ever seen," Kimiko grumbled after Wuya threw away the last movie they had watched. She had chosen 'She's The Man' and Kimiko had been confused the entire time. She had found it incredibly difficult to keep track of who was who. She kept asking, Wuya had to keep explaining. Katnappe had been enjoying a few cats while the movie played; it was grossing Kimiko out on a major level.

Was Chase aware that Katnappe was screwing his cat warriors? If he was, why wasn't he making them leave? Was he okay with her doing that?

Kimiko shuddered and Wuya threw a nail polish bottle at her. "You good at painting designs on nails?" she asked, looking at her nails.

"Yeah, I've painted panda faces on my nails before…" she replied, picking up the nail polish. Wuya grinned and held her hands out to Kimiko.

She started with a base coat of red, painting on little rock creature faces on Wuya's nails.

Katnappe had her paint cat faces on her, claws, nails. Kimiko painted her own toenails; blue with little beetles on them.

Finally Wuya spoke. "So, who was that girl you brought the other day?" she asked, before adding, "She seemed very interested in Chase…"

Kimiko groaned, "That's Keiko… Show her a picture of a cute guy and she'll stalk him for weeks…" then Kimiko commented, "She was asking Jack about Chase's underwear last night on chat…!"

Wuya burst into a fit of laughter, Katnappe joined her instantly.

"You're kidding!" she said, gasping and clutching her ribcage. Kimiko shook her head no and Wuya fell onto her back and continued laughing.

"Keiko's really nice once she loses her obsessions," Kimiko said, "she just tries too hard sometimes…"

"Well she made my day with that!" Katnappe said, happily.

"Tell her I give her my congratulations for doing that!" Wuya said, picking up a drink and lifting it as a sort of toast. They had a toast to Keiko; asking about Chase's undies. Wow.

Kimiko was sipping what tasted like a really expensive wine when Wuya asked, "How badly did that hurt today? The, you know…?"

She realized what she was talking about and said, "Oh, that. It hurt. A lot. Chase's armor slammed into me, it wasn't a pleasant feeling."

"Sorry to hear that," Wuya muttered before sipping her wine. They put another movie in and they had popcorn.

Unfortunately, wine had a tendency to make them louder. So by the end of their glasses, the girls were laughing so loudly it sounded like cackling.

Katnappe had felt the effects of the wine; she was doing every cat in the room one right after the other.

Wuya eventually fell asleep; Kimiko had to lift her up and put her on one of the beds in the room. The room had three, so that didn't make much difference. They had room to sleep.

Kimiko felt the need to use a restroom, problem was, she didn't know where it was. Kimiko asked Katnappe if she knew, but she said she had no idea, and went back to her cat.

She went out into the hall, looking around nervously.

Kimiko had changed into a little yellow-gold nightgown and had let her hair fall down. It was tangled and curled around itself, but it still looked pretty.

She walked down one of the halls, hoping to find either a bathroom or Chase. He'd be able to help her find her way around; the guy fricking lived here for crying out loud!

Her bare feet clicked softly against the marble flooring as she continued to wander.

She had just turned a corner and ran right into Chase. He wasn't in his armor at the moment, so it didn't kill her like earlier to run into him. Chase was larger, and thus, heavier than her, so Kimiko toppled back and landed on her butt after the collision.

"Ow…" she mumbled, rubbing her sore bottom. Chase stared down at her; she didn't realize how far apart her legs had spread; Chase had a direct view of her pink flower panties.

He reached down a hand slowly, almost hesitantly, and he helped her to her feet. Chase had been enjoying the view, but if he stared, he'd most likely have upset her.

Kimiko thanked him and smiled. "Chase, I'm glad I ran into you. Literally…" she spoke, semi-drunk, "I was looking for the little girls' room, and Wuya passed out from too much wine…" She explained with a tiny hiccough.

Chase sighed; Wuya was going to be hell to deal with tomorrow; she'd have one hell of a hangover. He looked at Kimiko and mumbled, "This way." and he turned around and led her down the hallway that he had just walked down.

As they walked, Kimiko looked him over. It felt strange to see Chase out of his normal armor attire. He was wearing simple black pants that fit loosely around the bottoms of his legs, coupled with a long sleeve black shirt. It didn't hug his figure too much, it just emphasized the fact that he always had something on over it. Just looking at him from the back Kimiko could tell that Chase took pride in keeping himself in top physical condition. His back looked muscled under the thick black shirt. She had seen him lift rock she wouldn't be able to lift in her wildest dreams, so she knew his arms had power behind them. His legs were difficult to analyze; legs often were misleading. But all in all, Chase was a very physically fit guy.

At one point Kimiko found her eyes fixated on Chase's ass. When she realized where she was staring, her cheeks went red and she looked away. What was she doing? Raimundo was her boyfriend! Ogling another man was almost as bad as flat-out cheating on him!

Chase finally stopped before a door that was a very dark oak. He mumbled this was the room and then walked off. He didn't even wait for a thank you, so Kimiko went right in.

When she had finished her business, Kimiko went and began washing her hands. The soap smelled funny; expensive. She was lathering her hands in soap suds when she noticed a picture on the floor.

She dried her hands and reached down to pick it up. It was a photo of her, oddly enough. It was just her standing with Rai and the others, but for some reason Kimiko felt like this picture was significant for some reason… She observed her outfit.

She had a blue denim belly shirt and a matching blue denim skirt, they had pink accents and a pink flower was on the shirt.

She remembered it now. It was the outfit she had worn the day she had made the Mind Reader Conch min size and had impersonated Jack and defeated Chase and Hannibal.

"Huh…" she muttered to herself, "Why would Chase have this…?" Kimiko stared at the picture for a little while before she set it on the edge of the sink and walked out into the hall to go back to the room.

Later that night Chase hadn't heard any noise from the girls for a while; he wondered if they had all died from alcohol consumption. He hoped Wuya had, but prayed Kimiko was just asleep. He went up to the room they had taken without his permission and checked to see if they were all asleep.

Upon opening the door, Chase could tell already, even in the darkness, that the room was a wreck. He'd have Wuya clean that up.

Katnappe was sleeping in her bed, several of his jungle cats in bed with her. Damn.

Wuya had been tucked into the blankets, she was snoring rather loudly; Chase was tempted to suffocate her while she slept.

Then came Kimiko. She was sound asleep in her bed; curled into a fetal position/ball. She held the blankets in her fists, snuggling them close against her chin. She had a pillow placed behind her back, and her body was against it. Chase knew that meant Kimiko feared sleeping alone and not feeling anything near her. It was rather cute. Her hair spilled around her head like ink. Chase reached down and tucked a few unruly hairs from her face and cleared her porcelain skin of the black impurities.

Kimiko's cheeks were slightly pink from the wine, she looked peaceful otherwise.

Chase stared at her; she looked like an angel. Normally he'd hate angels, but Kimiko was an exception. She was too perfect to hate.

Kimiko's eyelids twitched and her brow furrowed a little. Her face contorted slightly to an expression of fear. She was having a nightmare.

Seeing her fear upset him; he hated himself for feeling empathy for her, but he couldn't do much about it. "Shh," he hissed out and then whispered whilst caressing her cheek with his knuckles, "it's alright… Nobody's going to hurt you…" She instantly calmed down. Her face returned to the one of peace. Chase smiled a little seeing that. He had made her happy; even if she didn't know it.

Chase leaned down and gently licked her cheek; he was a dragon at heart, and licking was equivalent to kissing. If he kissed her cheek, the dragon of the wind would probably find out somehow and try killing him for it.

Wait, why the fuck would he be worried about that? He could kill that little bastard if he wanted to.

Chase went ahead and kissed Kimiko's cheek and left the room.

*Please note, this is happening while Chase is in the room, and the change in the dream happens when Chase is touching Kimiko's face and telling her she's safe*

_Kimiko was sitting alone in a field. There was a single cherry tree beside her, she was sitting upon a swing hanging from its branches._

_A strong wind blew and gave Kimiko force to push her and swing her back and forth._

_She turned her head and was happy to see Raimundo was the one creating the wind. She smiled at him and he smiled back._

_Kimiko suddenly felt arms stop the swing. She turned her head to see Chase before her, holding the swing firmly, in spite of the wind Raimundo was still creating. _

_Her hair blew around as did his, their jet black locks eventually met._

_When the locks of ebony collided, they fused and the blackness began expanding, taking over the field._

_And yet, suddenly the darkness stopped, and it melted into light. The field floated away from them, the tree gone; Raimundo forgotten somewhere. It was just her and Chase._

_His usually unreadable face had softened, he was smiling at her, putting his arms around her in a warm and protective embrace._

_He whispered to her, "Nobody's going to hurt you…" and he gently kissed her cheek._

Kimiko was awakened by the loud moans of Katnappe as she made love to another jungle cat. She groaned when she saw the blonde girl in bed with a large lion. Disgusting.

Kimiko checked her cell phone. It was about four in the morning, she may as well get up. Kimiko pulled herself up and sat upon the bed for a little while. She had slept so well, it had been forever since she had slept in an actual bed. And her nightmare had actually turned out to be a dream! That was unusual, but she attributed it to the bed.

Such a nice, soft, warm bed. She wanted to steal it from Chase. But she wouldn't be able to take it back to the temple; Master Fung had a thing against beds.

Kimiko got to her feet and began combing out her hair. When that was finished, she pulled on a little red dress. She hadn't really known what clothes to pack, so she had just grabbed the first thing her eyes had seen. And unfortunately, they had seen a dress that hardly even stopped before her thigh started. It was the shortest dress she had; Raimundo had bought it for her a few months ago, he said it suited her. She'd have to hit him for convincing her it was good. It was so tiny!

Kimiko tugged her dress a little, trying anything to make it feel longer. Sure, she liked letting skin show, but Kimiko didn't want everyone seeing her panties!

After she dressed, Kimiko gathered all of her stuff and packed it all in her bag. Wuya got up and complained of a headache. She went and got pain killing pills. Katnappe said she had to be home soon, so she left. But of course, she said a last 'goodbye' to her cat lovers. At that Kimiko shuddered.

Kimiko found herself alone in the incredibly messy room. She felt bad to leave it in shambles like this. Kimiko began cleaning up; picking up wrappers and food and bottles. She had just bent forward to pick up one empty bottle of nail polish when she heard a soft inhale of breath.

She stood straight and turned her head instantly. In the doorway stood Chase, looking pale, and yet, his cheeks were red. Chase had just gotten quite the panty shot. Kimiko felt her face heat up just as Chase hurried out of her sight.

Chase had walked in to see if Kimiko had left; obviously not. He found her bending over and had gotten a perfect shot up her dress. Kimiko was wearing black panties. Seeing it had both shocked and aroused him. He inhaled as he felt his manhood surge and he felt his cheeks heat up. When she looked at him, he had felt a sudden need to get away from her. As he often did.

Kimiko finished picking up the crap in the room and she hurried to leave. She went down the stairs and had stumbled over her own feet as she reached the bottom. She landed on her hands and knees and she suddenly felt a body over her back end.

One of the cats had mounted her and was trying to take her as it had Katnappe.

Kimiko was so shocked her body froze; she inhaled deeply and felt faint.

Suddenly a hand came out and smacked the jungle cat off of her. It was Chase. He snarled viciously at the unruly cat and helped her to her feet. Kimiko was _his_ prize, damn it. He wasn't giving her to his cats.

When she was on her feet Kimiko muttered, "Thanks…"

Chase groaned, "Already I'm seeing the results of Katnappe's presence here…" Chase shook his head in shame and skulked off to shoo his cats away. He muttered something about punishment and eventually the cats got the message.

Kimiko watched him for a moment before heading to leave again. She stopped when she remembered something. Kimiko lifted her hand and looked at her index finger. The incision had scabbed over, but it had yet to hurt. She stared at it for a moment or two longer before she turned her gaze to Chase.

He noticed instantly and stared back at her. The golden orbs gazed into the blue for some time before Kimiko finally broke the contact and walked out.

Chase watched after her, gazing after her longingly. He wished she'd stay; that she'd forsake the dragon of the wind and be his. He wanted that more than anything.

But Raimundo was Kimiko's significant other. Not Chase. And no matter how badly he wanted to be, if Kimiko didn't harbor feelings for him, he would never take Raimundo's place.

**I end my stories in strange ways… So tired… I don't even understand why I feel so tired… I just am… So very tired… Augh… Maybe I'll type, but… maybe I'll just go to bed… Either way…**

**Chase: Damn you! What's taking the Chamiko so effing long?**

**Kimiko: Oh shut up! It'll come in time..!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello… I did in fact go to bed after I typed that. I was too tired to write much more. I wrote 2 very short chapters for my newest story Remember the Times and went to sleep. I was tired… I took a nice three hour nap today too. I had to get up a t 6:45 this morning, it's summer, I'm not used to waking up early yet!**

**Chase: Wuss…**

**GDNK: :p Whatever. I was tired, leamme alone…**

**Chase: Why did you say you needed a knife for my face last chapter?**

**GDNK: *Runs away***

** Night Terrors**

Chapter…8…?

"Kim! How was it? Are you okay? Did Chase try and kill you? Did Wuya drug you?" Raimundo shot question after question at her when she got back to the temple after the sleepover. He was extremely worried about her; he didn't need to be, she could take care of herself.

"I'm fine, Rai, calm down…" she replied, "Why would Wuya drug me?" she realized what he had asked and felt it was odd.

Rai smiled sheepishly and muttered, "I meant Chase. I wondered if _he_ drugged you."

Kimiko found that even odder than Wuya drugging her. "Why the hell would Chase drug me?" she asked, staring at Rai with an almost horrified expression.

Rai giggled a little and said, "No reason, just worried…" He then went up and kissed her.

The day went by slowly. Kimiko had changed into different clothes; the dress was driving her crazy. She had finished training. She had done all her chores. Keiko was on vacation. She had nothing to do!

She had ended up taking out her MP3 player and listening to her music. She had a sketchbook and was drawing anything and everything as she listened to "Part of Your World".

Kimiko had just finished drawing a picture of Dojo because he had asked her to; she had no idea what else to draw. She had drawn Rai, Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Wuya, Jack, and now Dojo. She was getting bored.

Kimiko sighed and began drawing a very square chin. The lines connected it with a firm face. Then it added a very messy hairline. After a few moments Kimiko had drawn Chase.

Staring at it, Kimiko frowned. She had messed something up. She could feel it. It just wasn't Chase. She ripped out the page and crumpled it up. If she was going to draw people she knew, she wanted to get it right.

Several hours later, Kimiko still had yet to get Chase right. Every time she drew him, something just felt wrong with the picture.

Raimundo walked over and noticed all the papers around her. He picked one up and unfolded it. He noticed it was Chase, but didn't get why she had crumpled it up.

"Why is this crumpled up? It's good, looks just like the jack-ass…" he commented, sitting next to his girlfriend.

Kimiko ripped another page out and threw it, groaning, "No it's not… I keep messing something up… I just can't draw Chase right…"

Rai smiled. "You're such a perfectionist. It looks fine, it's just like Chase, okay?" he said, gently rubbing her shoulders. Kimiko groaned again, and he kissed her cheek and said he was going to bed.

Kimiko stayed out there, lighting a few candles as her light source. Her MP3 palyer was on speaker mode, "Kiss the Girl" had just started playing. She threw another crumpled page and huffed angrily.

"I just can't draw Chase correctly!" she yelled, throwing her sketchbook to the ground.

"Then perhaps you need a live model," a soft, silky voice offered.

Kimiko looked up to find Chase standing there, looking at her. It felt too much like one of her dreams to be real, so Kimiko decided to humor the dream Chase. She picked up her sketchbook and began drawing the man before her.

She finished and smiled happily at the drawing. It was perfect.

"Might I see your finished work?" Chase asked, kneeling down beside her. Kimiko figured he wasn't real, so she handed it to him. She hadn't been able to draw him all night, why would she suddenly be able to? It had to be a dream.

Chase smiled at the drawing.

"Is my chin really that big?" he asked, pointing at it. Kimiko giggled in response to that; definitely a dream.

"If it weren't why would I draw it like that?" she asked, smiling happily.

"To spite me," he replied, taking the sketchbook in his large hands. Kimiko laughed at that one, not giggled, laughed. This had to be a dream. Chase was never funny in real life.

Kimiko suddenly realized how late it really was. She yawned, stretching her limbs like a cat. If she was asleep already, why was she still tired?

Meh, it didn't really make sense to her, but dreams never made sense. She figured that since none of it was real, Chase wouldn't kill her, or rather _couldn't_ kill her, if she snuggled up against him and napped in the dream.

She did. Kimiko snuggled herself up against Chase's armored chest and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

Her behavior surprised Chase, but he wasn't going to say he didn't like this side of Kimiko. He set her sketchbook down and slowly put his arms around her. Kimiko snuggled deeper into his embrace; Chase was so warm!

Kimiko vaguely felt anything; she was fading into the nothingness of dreamland.

Chase leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. He whispered soflty, "Sweet dreams…"

And the next thing Kimiko knew, Raimundo was outside, shaking her and telling her it was morning. Kimiko groaned, she had been sleeping so soundly, too.

She sat up, lifting her head, and rubbed her eyes. Kimiko put one hand down and felt a cushion under her palm.

Kimiko looked down and found a red silk pillow on the ground where she had just been laying her head. That hadn't been there last night. Kimiko looked to the sketchbook and to her horror, the drawing of Chase was right there, staring coldly at her.

She felt sick to her stomach. It had been real! She had cuddled with Chase Young!

Kimiko got to her feet and threw up in a nearby bush. She had slept with Chase Young!

Kimiko had practically made out with him! She had betrayed Raimundo! She felt like such a tramp!

She threw up again and again, until her stomach had nothing left. When she was done, Kimiko fell down on her bum.

Rai placed his hands on her shoulders and asked if she was okay.

"Oh Rai, I feel awful," she replied, tears welling up in her blue eyes and quickly falling. Rai asked her why, she replied with sobs and sniffles, "Last night, Chase had shown up. I… I thought it was a dream, so I didn't call for help or try and attack him or anything…!"

"Well it's okay, you're not hurt, nobody is, right?" Rai asked, trying to comfort her.

"No, Rai! He offered to model for my drawing; I figured I had to have been dreaming at that point. When I finished, he… we…" Kimiko was struggling to speak through her tears, "I snuggled up against him and fell asleep…! Oh, Rai, I feel awful! I've betrayed you! I'm a horrible girlfriend!" she wailed, tears falling like rain. She threw herself into Rai's arms, sobbing whole-heartedly.

Rai stroked her back and comforted her. "Shh, shh… It's okay Kim… You didn't know… It's alright… You didn't betray me… It's okay…!" he said, reassuringly.

When he said she didn't betray him, Kimiko kissed him joyfully. She felt so awful for going behind Raimundo's back like that. But it wasn't that that made her feel worst. What really made Kimiko feel like a traitorous bitch was the fact that she had enjoyed being with Chase like that. She had liked feeling his arms around her, hearing his gentle voice coax her into a sweet slumber, feeling his lips against her flesh. She had loved all of it, and that was what frightened her most of all.

Kimiko hardly ate anything all day. Every time she tried to really eat, her mind just brought her back to the intimate moment she had had with Chase. And when her mind brought her back, she would puke up whatever she had eaten.

A new Wu had activated, but the guys were convinced Kimiko was incredibly sick, so they told her to stay behind and rest. Kimiko did so willingly. She was in no mood to go deal with Chase. She'd probably puke upon seeing him.

At the Showdown…Or… Wherever the Wu is…

The guys had all just hopped off Dojo's back when Jack yelled at them his normal threat. But Jack only got halfway through his rant. He noticed his 'queen' missing and immediately asked where she was.

Chase and Wuya had just shown up, in time to hear Rai yell back at Jack.

"Kimiko's sick! She's been throwing up all morning!" he yelled.

Jack flipped out. "**WHAT? WHADDYOU MEAN SHE'S SICK?**" he wouldn't stop screaming until Rai gagged him. Omi explained that Kimiko must've eaten some bad food or something, because she hadn't been able to eat anything all day.

Chase instantly knew why she was really sick. He contemplated going to speak with her, but just the thought of talking to her choked him up and tied his tongue in knots. The only times he could ever talk to her was when he forced himself to speak, when he was being cruel, or when she wouldn't register what his words meant until much later. He just got so nervous around her; he was afraid of messing up his relationship with her. They hardly had a relationship at all, but if she hated him he'd have no chance with her. At least now she could stand talking to him.

Eventually Chase figured he should at least go see how she was managing. He left the showdown and not a soul saw him do it.

Xiaolin Temple…

Kimiko was sitting in the tea room, trying to drink and not throw it back up. Master Fung had left her alone to think; he said she needed some time. He hadn't said time alone, but the fact that nobody was coming back out to the tea room told her that he had meant time alone.

She let out a long pent up sigh. "Next time I see Chase, I'll kill 'im," she muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that… However, if you wish to kill me…" Kimiko turned to see Chase standing behind her, "here's your chance…" his voice was a low, dark whisper. His face was unreadable, as it always was.

Kimiko felt her stomach lurch, but she found strength enough to not puke. Kimiko glared heavily at him and growled, "What do you want?"

Chase frowned a little. He approached her, settling himself beside her, one arm around her shoulder, while his free hand stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What do I want…?" he muttered, ignoring her death glare. Chase appeared to be thinking, but he finally turned his head toward her, face unreadable and said flatly, "You."

Kimiko went white, yet her cheeks went scarlet. What was he saying?

"Wh-wha-what…?" she stammered, her ears beginning to heat up and darken.

Chase stared into her blue eyes, his face still void of emotion and he said calmly yet heavily, "I said that what I want… is you…" Chase began stroking her cheek with the knuckles of his hand. Kimiko wasn't sure what to do. Chase was coming right out and saying he wanted her; in what way, she was uncertain, but Chase was confessing to her!

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked, her voice quavering as his hand opened and he began caressing the entire left side of her face. She wasn't sure if it was his touch that made her voice quaver, or the fact that she liked the way it felt.

Chase started inching closer to her and he said quietly, "I mean, I. want. You." Kimiko still looked confused. "Let me show you what I mean," he said gently.

Chase slid his lips onto hers. Kimiko's eyes went wide as saucers; Chase was kissing her! What was she supposed to do? Her brain was spinning; she couldn't think of anything to do. She just suddenly felt Chase take his lips off hers.

Chase's eyes searched hers and he spoke softly, "I love you…" Chase then leaned in and began kissing her again.

Kimiko realized what was happening and shoved him and pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing? Raimundo is my boyfriend!" she yelled at him.

Chase got up and slowly began putting his arms around her waist. "I know… But…" he was getting closer to her as he spoke, "Perhaps… you'd like to try and take a chance… with me…"

He kissed her again. Kimiko wasn't sure what to do. Chase openly confessed to having feelings for her. What was she supposed to do? Should she tell him she was unavailable? She kind of liked Chase, what if she wanted to break things off with Raimundo?

No! What was she talking about? Raimundo was her boyfriend! She wasn't thinking!

Kimiko pulled away from Chase, leaving him looking slightly confused. "Soryy… I'm with Raimundo…" she said quietly. Chase's face became stern and his gaze hardened.

"I see…" he said, looking down at her with cold, unfeeling eyes.

Before Kimiko could say anything, Chase was gone and she was standing alone in the tea room.

What had just happened? Chase had confessed that he had feelings for her' that much she knew. But had she turned him down, or had she turned herself down?


	9. Chapter 9 OMG OVER 5000?

**Ever get that feeling like you've written something a million times? I have. Even though I've never really written crap… Well… I have, but that's not the point! The point is, I feel like I should have changed the last chapter. But! I found a way to continue from where I left off without me having to kill myself and re-write it…! Good, yes? Yeah, yeah, Chase's confession was kinda weird… I know. That's why I wanted to change it. I thought "Damn, I just totally screwed that up" but then the Chase in me was all like, "Wait, I can use this and make the Chamiko speed up so I don't have to write twenty chapters of this." And so, I listened to the Chase living inside me. (Everyone has one, don't say you haven't wanted to hurt something or confuse someone. That's the little Chase living inside of you. LISTEN TO IT.)**

** Night Terrors**

Chapter 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. I watched that movie last night. I love 9. Good ass movie. 9.

"_No!" Kimiko was screaming, struggling as someone unseen pulled her down to them._

_The darker presence chuckled and hissed out seductively, "Yeessssssss…."_

_The darker presence began thrusting itself into her. Kimiko screamed, trying to get away. Trying to run._

"_Oh, now, Kimiko. Why would you try and run from me?" the dark man inside of her asked with malice in his tone. He leaned down towards her and Chase chuckled happily to see her fear only grow when she saw his face._

"_You know you've always wanted this," he said as he continued his dark task, "I've seen it in your eyes…" Chase leered in over her and let his hot breath hit her face. After what felt like forever he spoke again._

"_You know you can't resist me…"_

Kimiko woke up screaming. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo ran into her room to see what was wrong. They didn't find anyone in her room, but Rai immediately held her and tried to comfort her.

She had had a terrible nightmare. Chase had been raping her. None of her dreams had ever gotten that dark before; she knew this was because he had confessed that he had feelings for her. It had to be because she had learned that. Kimiko knew after finding out he loved her that what she had seen in his file of his heart's desires had been more significant than she had wanted it to be.

Kimiko shivered and sat in her room after the guys had left. She was too frightened to sleep; frightened by what was inside her head. She didn't want to see what else her mind would create for her. She didn't want to see what else she thought Chase would do to her. She didn't want to know.

Kimiko couldn't pick up her laptop; chatting online wouldn't help comfort her. She didn't know what would!

So Kimiko sat awake and alone all night in her room. When morning came, Kimiko was already dressed and doing her chores. She was like a zombie all day; she hardly spoke, she just did everything as if it were second nature to her.

When Dojo came out huffing and puffing about a new Wu, only then did Kimiko seem to rise from the trance she was in. He kept saying they needed this Wu. He said this Wu allowed the user to transform others into dragons. Real dragons; not like the Moby Morpher. He was freaking out, saying that if Chase got a hold of this Wu he could turn everyone into his own personal food supply. Dojo didn't want that, none of them did.

They all flew off and landed in a rather icy valley. Kimiko wandered around, glancing around nervously every so often.

Omi had found the Wu, Wuya grabbing it and challenging him to a showdown. Chase was there, but why try when you could force Wuya to do it for you?

They were all pulled up to watch the showdown; Kimiko had actually been put directly beside Chase and a few feet away from the others. She jumped away from him; terrified he would do what the dream Chase did.

Chase only glowered at her; Raimundo was also chosen to be placed under his icy stare. He didn't speak a word to her; he just eyed her occasionally, his usual Poker Face planted upon his features. Chase was acting like nothing had happened between them.

After Omi won the showdown, Kimiko tried to talk to Chase, in spite of her fears.

"Ch-Chase…?" she whispered, approaching him.

Chase turned a cold stare upon her and had glued Kimiko to her spot with it.

"Can-can we talk…?" she asked nervously, "About what happened…?"

Chase folded his arms and asked, "What happened?" he then added, "I don't recall any progress being made. Nothing happened." And with that Chase walked away, anger radiating off of his form.

Kimiko stared after him. She felt terrible. She felt bad that she had strung him along for such a long time, she felt miserable that he wasn't willing to acknowledge her anymore, and she felt depressed that Chase no longer seemed to care that she existed. After he had confessed his feelings to her and she had turned him down, Chase was just going to act like nothing happened? That they were fine? That he had never even given her a second glance?

That thought stabbed at Kimiko's heart. Chase liked her, but he was willing to pretend that he felt absolutely nothing for her. Kimiko knew she kind of liked Chase; she knew she did, but she just couldn't give up Raimundo like that. She wasn't going to act like she didn't care about Chase; she did. She just didn't care more about him than she did for the boy who had cared for her since they had met.

Wait, had Raimundo fallen for her the day they met? She remembered he had said she was his favorite monk when they went to her papa's building, but had he actually fallen in love with her at first sight? Or did it take time for him to fall for her?

She hadn't fallen for him at first sight; Kimiko knew that much. Sure Raimundo had been attractive right from the get go, but he had been so childish when they first met that it had kind of turned her off. After a while she saw that Rai was a kind guy and he could be mature when he wanted to be, but she hadn't felt anything for him when they had first met.

What of Chase? Had she fallen for him when they first met him? She remembered finding it funny how Jack had a fangasm when Chase introduced himself. She remembered how Chase had dropped Jack into a puddle on the ground when Jack offered him the Monsoon Sandals. She remembered how mature and adult like he had been. She remembered thinking he was attractive, and she remembered practically tingling when she heard his voice.

She had felt something for Chase when they had first met him. Had it died as she got to learn he was just a cold, heartless, evil man? Or had it just been hidden as she began to learn who her fellow monks were? By the time they had met Chase, Kimiko knew she had already begun falling for Raimundo. But what if she hadn't? If she had not felt anything for Raimundo when they met Chase, what would've happened? Would she have followed him and tried to gain his affection? Would he have used her and made her a pawn in his game?

Kimiko was sick with questions. Questions that needed answering. But if Kimiko tried asking Chase, he would just ignore her again. What if she had the Fountain of Wui and the Eagle Scope? Would that help her find an answer?

Oh wait, Chase still had the Eagle Scope… All she had was the fountain of Wui…

Kimiko was so desperate for some knowledge that she was willing to risk it.

When they got back to the temple Kimiko went to the Shen Gong Wu vault and found the Fountain of Wui. She sat and used it; her brain began flooding with knowledge.

Kimiko had barely been able to stop the Wu from killing her with information. But she had been strong enough to turn it off, so she wasn't babbling out everything she had learned. Her brain was just aching from all the knowledge she had gained instantaneously.

Of everything she had learned, only one thing seemed interesting to her. She had learned that if a Xiaolin and a Heylin ever married, a balance would come over the world for as long as the two beings lived. Obviously, that hadn't happened yet. The world was still in as much turmoil now as it had been two years ago when Wuya had been released.

Kimiko laid herself in the grassy hills around the temple. She needed to relax and sort through all the knowledge in her brain. And with that knowledge, Kimiko sorted through memories.

_Memories shall be italicized as dreams, but I'll let you know that they're memories._

_Kimiko had defeated the boys in training with the bamboo chutes. She had flipped up onto the last remaining rod of bamboo and stood happily as the boys were in the dirt and the land around them burned._

_Omi grumbled, "We have been defeated… And by a mere GIRL…"_

"_Hey!" she yelled down at him._

_After the training was over, Kimiko revealed how she had been so far ahead of them. She was a genius. But they were all jealous of her idea. She didn't expect any less. Listening to her friends' thoughts was fun. She learned Raimundo was a womanizer right off the bat. Clay's thoughts were just plain weird. Omi was obsessed with himself._

_She had wondered what it would be like to see Chase's thoughts for a brief moment, but she had gone back to rifling through her friend's minds._

_They had yelled at her, so she said it was just a test. "It's for keeping an eye on evil," she said. Now she had an excuse to pry into Chase's thoughts. She wondered if he was as big a womanizer as Raimundo. Did Chase have a 'thing' with Wuya? She hoped not, that'd've been gross._

_Seeing what her enemies thought made Kimiko feel powerful and in control. It made her feel evil. Kimiko hadn't really noticed it too much, but she had been paying more attention to Chase's thoughts than anyone else's. His thoughts just seemed so much more important. _**(Side question, did anyone else notice that in that episode? She was so busy prying into Chase's head she didn't even realize Hannibal was planning to attack Chase. HOW DO YOU MISS THAT THOUGHT? Just saying… She seemed very obsessed with Chase's thoughts…)**

_It was later that she saw Hannibal and Wuya attacking him. They had struck when Chase was weak, as evil villains often would do. Chase was losing, they were ambushing him. She felt worried for him; she didn't know what would happen if Chase lost. _

_But Chase had stopped Hannibal form killing him. He held Hannibal's arms above his head and he snarled at him, "I may be weakened… But I'm not HELPLESS!" And Chase had thrown Hannibal off of him and had managed to get away from them. _**(Other side question. Anyone notice the crotch shot in that scene? The audience had a direct shot of Chase's crotch… Coincidence?)**

_Kimiko remembered she had felt inspired by Chase's strength, but guilty that she had been the cause of his distress. Kimiko wondered at Chase's powers; was there nothing he couldn't do? Even when he was weakened, he had managed to stay alive when they had tried to kill him. It was like he was invincible._

_And during the showdown; watching Chase try to kill Jack, as Kimiko had wanted to do many a time, Kimiko felt amazed by how strong he was. And he was still weakened! But Jack wasn't strong enough to do what they all needed him to do._

_She remembered how Chase had fought back even when he was ambushed in his own home, she remembered his bravery. She knew she had to fight. Kimiko used the treasure of the blind swordsman and turned herself into Jack. _

_She fought in the showdown, trying not to do too much to reveal herself. She did things she though Jack would do; run and dodge. Kimiko worried that the two of them were killing each other, but at the same time, she didn't want them to kill her either. Kimiko had dodged all the boulders Chase threw at her, tried to stop herself from letting her real voice out when Hannibal and Chase hit her. She remembered that Chase's hits had had more force to them, but Hannibal's had been much more vicious. Hannibal had been aiming to kill. It had seemed like Chase had too, until after the first hit he landed on her. Kimiko had let her voice squeak out ever so slightly when Chase struck her and she remembered that after that, his attacks had been lessened slightly._

_When she managed to win, Kimiko couldn't really believe it herself. She had landed next to the others and Rai had almost blown her cover. _

_Jack was tall! He was taller than Raimundo! Kimiko had never been able to see the top of Rai's head before, it felt strange to see it._

_And after Hannibal had flown off yelling about how they could count on something, Chase turned to her._

_His eyes were knowing, he remembered the squeak she had emitted, and he said calmly, "You surprised me Spicer… And I'm rarely surprised…" Chase approached her, he was taller than Jack by about a head, and he leered in close to her face. He continued by hissing intimidatingly, "But never fooled…"_

_Chase sniffed her curiously; Kimiko had noticed his eyes glimmer a little after he smelled her. He smirked his trademark smirk and began turning away as he said, "By the way, love the __**perfume**__…" And he walked away._

_Kimiko had felt the blush creeping to her cheeks when he got so close to her, and after he had sniffed her, Kimiko was certain he could see her blushing. But then again, maybe because she was Jack and he was so pale, Chase couldn't see it. When Chase had said he loved her perfume, Kimiko wasn't sure if she wanted to squeal to Raimundo that Chase liked her perfume, or run away screaming. _

_Wuya had been the one to snap her out of her Chase-induced-hypnosis. And thankfully, she hated Wuya enough to cancel out all she felt for Chase at that moment. But that proved to Kimiko that Chase had known it was her. He had been able to tell. Was there nothing he couldn't do?_

_Kimiko remembered she had told Keiko about it that night and Keiko had said Chase had been hitting on her. But Kimiko knew he had only said it to let her know that he was aware of her little game. Chase always knew…_

Kimiko opened her eyes and sighed. She remembered that day. It had been right before Omi screwed the world over by turning Chase good. Kimiko remembered how kind Chase had been during his time as a Xiaolin. Kimiko remembered how desperately she had been in love with him. Raimundo hadn't been able to get to her then. She had met Chase just as she had met him, and Chase had left the bigger impression. When Chase was good, Kimiko hadn't even thought twice about Raimundo. Chase had everything she wanted. Chase _was_ everything she wanted.

She mentally chastised herself. That was only because he had been good. If she had met Chase before Raimundo when Chase was evil, she wouldn't feel anything for him. Right? If she had seen Chase before she had started getting to know Raimundo, she would still be with Raimundo wouldn't she?

She had only fallen so madly in love with Chase because he was good and they had the chance to be together. There had been times when he was good that Kimiko knew Chase felt something for her in return to her feelings for him. She remembered how close she and Chase had been. Chase had been just as deeply in love with her when he was good as she had been with him.

Kimiko groaned. She remembered that Chase had been fantasizing about her before. Chase had feelings for her; it was just that because she had rejected him that he was acting all Chase-like.

Was Chase a descriptive word? It seemed to describe him well enough…

Kimiko really wanted to talk with Chase, just so she could really figure out how she felt about him. She knew he liked her, all that was left was figuring out if she felt the same way.

"Ugh… That ass…" she groaned to herself, rubbing the green grass in irritation. Kimiko stretched like a cat and wiggled her head around so she could relax. She closed her eyes and sighed; nature could be so peaceful. Even if the bugs made her want to burn everything to the ground. She hated bugs. Almost as much as she hated beans.

As if he heard her thoughts, Hannibal showed up. Landing near her in the grass with Ying Ying beside him. He smiled his toothy grin at her and asked, "Why the long face, Dragon?"

Kimiko spat at him, "Beat it, wart. Not in the mood."

Hannibal ignored that. He smiled and approached her. "Now what would someone as luscious as yourself be doin' out here all alone?" he asked with his southern drawl accent.

"Trying to nap." She snarled back at him. Kimiko wasn't in the mood for the bean's mind games; her head was spinning enough as it was.

Hannibal chuckled, "I don't think you were. You've barely been able to sleep as it is…"

Kimiko's eyes opened wide and she sat up straight. She looked at him, he was grinning maliciously. "You've been watching me?" she asked, then realized how gross that was and spat, "Perv…"

Hannibal only laughed. "Am I the perv here, or is that you?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

"No, it's just you," she said before getting to her feet.

Kimiko began walking away, so Hannibal hopped onto Ying Ying and followed her.

"Ever think that Chase was usin' the Shadow of Fear to enter your dreams?" he asked, trying to confuse her.

Kimiko scoffed, "Chase would never stoop that low, besides, we have the Shadow of Fear…" Kimiko continued walking, her arms folded, and decided against going back to the temple for the time being.

Hannibal growled angrily. She wasn't making this very much fun.

"Ever wondered what would've happened if you met him first?" Hannibal asked.

Kimiko stopped dead. Was Hannibal in her head? How did he know all this? Wait, was he just guessing and trying to mess with her?

"I have…" she replied, not looking at the red bean.

Hannibal smiled devilishly. "Aaaaaand?" he inquired, enjoying himself now.

Kimiko got his game and replied, "He'd have probably killed me. I didn't leave an impression on him until I defeated both him _and_ you… I would've been worthless, so he wouldn't have even given me a second glance…" Kimiko's eyes widened as she answered her own question. She had known what would happen if she had met Chase first all along, why was it taking a BEAN to help her figure that out?

Hannibal smiled. "You're probably right," he said. Kimiko turned to glare at him. "Chase ain't never been one o' them mushy characters… He just likes you for yur spunk…" And with that, Hannibal and Ying Ying flew off.

Kimiko watched him fly away and then groaned to herself. She was actually _talking_ with that thing! Like, actually having a civilized conversation! Why hadn't she attacked him?

Kimiko wrenched her fingers into her hair and screamed. "I'M LOSING MY FUCKING MIND!" she shouted out, letting go of her ebony locks.

She walked herself to a little pond with a little waterfall and a small river. It was a cute little place, so Kimiko sat down and put her feet in the water. The water was cold, and the little fish in the pond tickled her toes; but it was relaxing all the same.

"I should come here more often," she sighed, leaning back and letting the fish nibble at her feet. Kimiko rested her back against a rock and closed her eyes. The atmosphere was so peaceful; she probably could've fallen asleep if she weren't so afraid of dreaming.

Kimiko pulled out her MP3 player and turned it on speaker mode. Kimiko had been addicted to the Little Mermaid soundtrack all week, so she played the re-done songs. Kiss the Girl by that one lady… Poor Unfortunate Souls by the Jonas brothers… Those songs.

She liked the alternate of Kiss the Girl, it felt much more modern; Kimiko liked modern. She slowly began singing along, her heading nodding back in time with the music.

Kimiko sighed; she was beginning to doze off when she felt someone or something breathing on her neck.

She opened her eyes; a large white tiger was hovering above her, hanging its head above hers, staring down at her. Kimiko screamed and jumped away. The tiger only stared at her, watching her curiously. She wondered if it was one of Chase's cats; it certainly was well behaved enough.

The tiger watched Kimiko for a minute longer before it noticed a fish attached to her toe.

The big cat leaned down and pulled the fish off her toe and slurped it into its jaws.

"Are…are you one of Chase's cats…?" she asked nervously. His cats seemed to understand her when she spoke, maybe this one would.

The tiger looked at her for a moment or two longer before it moved one of its paws and gently pulled a smaller orange tiger cub next to it. The cub looked a pale tangerine color; it was obviously half white tiger, half regular.

Kimiko realized this was a female tiger; not one of Chase's. Kimiko watched as the little tiger cub continued to try and chase something in the bushes, but the mother kept pulling it back. Finally it stopped and plopped its little orange butt down on the ground and it looked at Kimiko. The tiger had big round green eyes, and it was just staring at her curiously.

Kimiko remembered something from the online chat. Chase had asked Katnappe about cats being in heat. Maybe this was one of those cats that had been in heat.

The cub fumbled over to Kimiko, playfully swatting at her foot. It pawed her foot before it flopped onto the side; losing its balance. The tiger cub lifted its head up and sneezed.

Kimiko giggled at the little thing. The mother carefully picked it up by the scruff of its neck and walked past Kimiko with it.

Kimiko smiled as she watched the tiger walk away. She may as well get back to the temple. Kimiko picked herself up and began to slowly walk back.

She was singing along again, enjoying the music she had chosen.

"Shalalalalala my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy," she sang, trying not to trip and fall as she danced a little as she walked.

She tripped. Go figure. Kimiko's foot caught over a root in the ground and she tumbled over her own two feet and rolled over herself a couple of times before she was finally stopped. She had rolled into something; lucky for her it was pretty heavy.

Kimiko steadied herself, adjusting her body so she was sitting comfortably. She rubbed her head with her right hand, and held what had stopped her with her left. It was fabric.

She opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to look up and see what had stopped her.

Chase. He was standing there, staring down at her, his usual Poker Face. He didn't look too pleased, but then again, he didn't look angry either.

Kimiko smiled weakly and waved her hand at him once. She laughed nervously at him and Chase only raised an eyebrow at her.

He held out a hand for her, it was only polite, and let her use him as her support to pick herself back up. Kimiko stumbled when she had lifted herself to her feet and she slipped a little, falling into him a bit. Chase stopped her from smashing her face into his armor and breaking her nose, but then he stepped away from her once she was balanced again.

"Any particular reason you were having a little _chat_ with Hannibal earlier?" he asked, his voice cold, even a little angry.

Kimiko pouted at him. So it was okay for him to ignore her all day and just suddenly talk to her after she had spoken with Hannibal? Not by her watch. Kimiko wasn't going to play this game. She smirked and replied, "Oh, I was just telling him all of the weaknesses I saw inside your head when I used the Heart's Secret or whatever to see inside your head… Nothing much."

Chase scowled at her. Kimiko didn't care if he was mad; he was gonna pretend she didn't exist, then she could make it so he wouldn't want her to.

Chase's cold eyes scanned her for a moment before he stated simply, "You have a bruise on your forehead…"

Kimiko touched her forehead, sure enough she felt a bruise. But Kimiko still was mad at Chase for ignoring her, so she decided to be a smart-ass.

"Aw, damn, I was hoping it would turn into a Lightning Bolt Scar… Guess I didn't try hard enough," she said, rubbing the bruise.

Chase looked ready to strangle her. Good. She didn't care; at least now he was acknowledging her.

After a little while Chase turned away from her and observed the landscape around them. Obviously Chase was going to play the 'I'm not talking to you' game, so Kimiko decided she may as well fuck with him in response.

Kimiko pounced on him, sending the two of them tumbling down the hill a few dozen feet before Chase finally stopped them with one of his large hands and grabbed onto a tree in the hillside.

Kimiko was on top of him, trying to regain herself. Chase snarled viciously at her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

She smiled and sat herself up. "Trying to diffuse the situation," she replied, reaching out a hand and pulling a twig from his hair. Chase frowned at her, confusion evident in his eyes and furrowed brow.

"Situation?" he repeated, swatting her hand away from his head.

Kimiko pouted; the twig in his hair was bothering her. She replied, "It was an awkward silence moment, you always have to try and stop those from happening…"

Chase groaned and looked away, rolling his eyes. Kimiko finally pulled the twig out of his hair and tried fixing it. Chase swatted her hand away again.

"You really should try and keep your hair in better condition," she said, continuing to try and fix it, "it feels like straw…"

Chase growled at her, "Shut the hell up and get off me…" Kimiko didn't she just continued trying to fix Chase's crazy hair. Chase was annoyed, he threw her off him, but didn't send her tumbling down the hill.

"Ow…" she grumbled, rubbing her back where she made contact with the ground. "Meanie…" she whined, trying to get up again.

Chase stood and scoffed, "Very mature…" After he had to help Kimiko up he finally said, "I don't even understand why I liked you in the first place…"

Kimiko felt that insult stab at her heart, but she didn't want that to show. Kimiko smirked and kicked up one leg. She said in her cutest voice possible, "Because you like my spunk."

If Kimiko could enter Chase's head she would have seen how aroused he got when she said that and lifted her leg like that. Chase felt his manhood surge as it had when she was lying on top of him a few moments ago. Even now she was driving him crazy!

Chase swallowed and looked away from her; hiding the blush rising to his cheeks. He had swallowed because he felt himself salivate at the thought that had just crossed his mind. Dirty boy!

Kimiko noticed he turned away, was Chase embarrassed?

She decided now was as good a time as any to ask him about his confession. "Chase…?" she said his name softly. Chase looked at her, it was getting dark out, so his blush was being hidden a little. Kimiko swallowed out of nervousness and she asked, "When did you first realize you liked me…?"

Chase blinked at that question; he wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Chase stepped back and replied, "Another time, perhaps…" And before Kimiko could yell at him, Chase was gone.

Kimiko screamed. Why was he making this so difficult? It was just a simple question!

She sighed and began walking again.

"I've liked you since we first met you…" she whispered, "Why can't you just tell me if you did too…?"

**Omigosh! Another one over 4000 words…! It's almost 5000! (IT'S OVER 90000!) LOL, no… But the word count was 4,937. Almost 5000. This crap I'm writing now is adding words… Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah… Ha! 4973! I win! Oooh! Three more! Look at that! **

**Chase is screwing everything up, isn't he? I just randomly threw in the tiger part. I remembered it was in the beginning, so I had to go back to it. I always go back to old moments in stories… HEY! 5022 words! Ope, 5025.**


	10. Chapter 10 Semi mature Be warned

**GDNK: Okay… This chapter was supposed to be entirely Chase based… Teehee, Chase based. That's funny… Anyway, this was supposed to be Chase's chapter… But I actually had a couple of ideas that would work better if they were in Kimiko's perspective… So, sorry Chase, but your turn is being postponed…**

**Chase: Damn it… *folds arms and pouts angrily* I wanted the Chamiko…**

**GDNK: We all do Chase, we all do….**

** Night Terrors**

Chapter 10. A decade! 10. TEN! Teeeeeennnn… I'll shut up now.

Kimiko had tried talking to Chase, but he just wasn't talking to her. He was being so damned difficult! Kimiko wanted to beat him senseless for not talking to her. She needed to talk to him, but Chase was still Chase, and thus, he didn't say a word to her when she spoke to him.

It was getting old. Chase just kept running away from her; why couldn't he just sit down and act civilized? Okay, no, Chase was probably the most civilized person she knew. But couldn't he just sit the fuck down and talk to her for three minutes?

"God!" Kimiko muttered, rubbing her hair with shampoo as she lay in the tub, enjoying her bubble bath, "Asshole…" Kimiko cursed Chase under her breath as she relaxed in the hot water. She didn't care if the guys could hear her swearing; she was mad. Chase was acting like a teenage girl. Playing the 'if I don't talk to them, they'll go away' game. "Rargh!" Kimiko snarled, throwing the soap across the bathroom. Chase was really pissing her off now.

She climbed out and picked up the soap; her sopping wet body dripping all over the floor. She'd have to clean that up later.

When Kimiko finished bathing, she got dressed. Lately, Kimiko had been leaving her hair black a lot more often. She growled under her breath; probably because of all the issues she was having with Chase. She tried dying her hair blonde today, but she just couldn't do that to her hair! She wanted to leave it black, and she wanted to have it hanging down; not held up by her normal pig tails. She wanted her hair to resemble Chase's.

"Gah!" Kimiko threw her bottle of dye at the mirror, shattering it. She grumbled angrily and she heard the guys outside asking her what was wrong. Kimiko didn't even feel like answering; she was so mad.

She opened the door and walked out. Kimiko had picked up the shards of the mirror and had dried the tile floor. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted to train; basically to punch something.

She got out and began beating one of the training dummies to a pulp. When she punched the head off, she remembered how Chase had done that after she had talked to him. And after he had finished training, Chase had begun masturbating.

Her brows furrowed in anger. She was thinking about him again! Kimiko began massacring the dummy before her. It was being singed, as her hands had ignited without her knowing. Soon enough the dummy caught fire and began smoldering.

She stopped hitting it, she just stood there, watching it burn. She had always loved burning stuff; ever since she was little. It made sense to her now that she was a dragon, but she had never understood how she could burn everything she touched when she was little.

Another memory lit up in her head. When Chase saved her weeks ago from the avalanche; he had put pressure on her vein and it had heated her body up.

Kimiko looked at her wrist and she slowly lifted her hand up to try it. She pressed down upon the vein in her wrist and was overcome with an intense, pleasurable, burning sensation flowing throughout her body. It only stopped when she let go.

"Damn…" Kimiko panted, she had fallen to her knees in ecstasy as the fire had flown through her, "Keiko was half right…" She remembered how Keiko had suggested it wasn't fire, but lust. It was a combination of both apparently. Heat and pleasure had flooded through her veins. Why she hadn't felt pleasure when Chase had done it, she tried to figure out. She realized it; it was because she had been so cold. Her body couldn't register half of her emotions when she was that cold. She could have felt excruciating pain when Chase put pressure on her vein and her body would never have registered it.

Kimiko groaned softly; she had to remember not to put pressure on her vein ever again; it was like a form of masturbation! She'd have to make sure no one else did it either, they'd render her completely helpless!

Dojo came out to see her. He smiled nervously when he saw the black dummy that no longer had a head. Dojo was about to ask her how she was feeling when he suddenly began twitching.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" he yelled, his twitching becoming more severe. Kimiko picked him up and hurried to get the guys and the scroll.

The Wu revealing itself was called the Prince's Frog. It turned the opponent into a frog, go figure, and they could only be returned to normal by its sister Wu, the Princess' Kiss. That Wu had yet to reveal itself.

"The Wu sound like that old fairy tale about the princess kissing the frog prince," Kimiko grumbled, rubbing her wrist, trying to forget the feeling she had gotten earlier.

Clay agreed. He said he remembered that story and that he had always found it odd. He said his sister had kept pet frogs when she was little and she'd just keep kissing them. Kimiko found that quite funny.

They landed in America, according to Dojo, and he kept saying he was pretty sure they were in Michigan. He wasn't entirely sure though, as he couldn't remember where Michigan was.

Everybody began searching for the Wu. Kimiko decided to check near some rocks that were piled on top of each other in an odd way. It seemed suspicious to her, so she checked.

She found nothing, to her dismay. She looked around a couple of times, trying to figure out where to look next. She stopped looking when she saw Chase approaching her.

The rock formation was near a very vast amount of water; Kimiko couldn't see the other side, so she assumed it was a big lake.

Kimiko felt hope, maybe Chase was going to talk to her! He stopped however, and Kimiko found it odd that Chase had just stopped walking toward her.

It was clear however, when Raimundo suddenly put his arm around her. He kissed her cheek and stroked her back.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times, but Rai spoke to her; whispering in her ear, "Hey, Kim… We've been dating for… a while now… right?" Kimiko nodded and he said; no longer whispering in her ear, but still whispering, "I think we should do it. Tonight."

"_**WHAAAAT?**_" Kimiko screeched. She lost her balance as she wrenched herself from Raimundo's grip and Kimiko fell backwards into the water.

It was freezing, and it was actually a lot deeper than she had thought it would be. And there was a fairly strong current. Kimiko felt herself being pulled by the water, and she just couldn't get her head up to breathe.

Kimiko felt a hand grasp the back of her robes, for she suddenly felt a jerk that caused her entire body to stop moving, but she still felt the water moving around her.

She tried lifting her head out of the water, but still couldn't.

Kimiko was pulled from the water, landing on her back, gasping for air and choking as water dripped into her mouth.

Raimundo was yelling at her, asking if she was okay. Kimiko felt extremely cold; that water had to be less than 50 degrees! Kimiko opened her eyes and immediately began shivering. She sat up and rubbed her forearms with her hands, trying to warm them back up.

Kimiko saw Raimundo beside her, but she also Chase who wasn't very far off from being right next to her. And Kimiko noticed Chase's right arm dripping water onto the ground; Chase had saved her. Not Raimundo.

She smiled weakly at him and continued trying to warm herself back up. She knew if she pressured her vein that she would be warm, but she didn't want to do that. Not here, and not like this.

Raimundo was holding her now, sharing his body heat with her. Kimiko was shaking fervently, but she refused to put the pressure on her wrist.

The showdown apparently had started, as all of a sudden, they were all dragged up to the changing landscape to watch.

Clay, Omi, Jack, and Wuya had each grabbed the Wu. The rest of them had to sit and watch.

Kimiko's hair was dripping. Her clothes were clinging to her frame, wrinkling with the water. She felt how cold her nipples were, and prayed they weren't visible to the others.

Then Kimiko remembered why she had fallen into the water in the first place.

Kimiko punched Raimundo's arms and she snapped at him, "Why'd you say that?"

"Ow!" Rai whined when she hit him and he asked, "What'd I do? I just thought that since we've been dating for about a year, you'd want to…!"

Kimiko scowled at him and said viciously, "Well I_ had_ been thinking about it, but now I'm not sure I'll ever do it with you!"

Raimundo began whining and begging her to forgive him. Kimiko ignored him; she was mad at him for assuming she was ready to make that commitment. She knew Raimundo was a womanizer; she wanted to be absolutely certain he wouldn't just dump her after they did it. And she was still confused about her feelings for Chase; she wondered if maybe she wanted to do it with him instead.

Chase was watching them. He had smiled a little when Kimiko had hit Raimundo; he loved it when the two of them fought because it was almost always the boy's fault. He was just begging for Kimiko to leave him for someone else. And when he heard why she was so mad, Chase had to admit he wanted to laugh at the boy's idiocy. Even Chase knew you didn't just come right out and ask for sex. You had to wait until _she_ was ready. If you didn't, she could just file you for rape and be on her merry way. Chase smirked happily at the boy's futile attempts to get Kimiko to forgive him.

"Hmph, idiot," Chase scoffed under his breath. He turned his head back to the showdown and tried his hardest not to look at Kimiko.

Kimiko thought she had heard Chase say something, but when she looked at him, he was staring down at the showdown, looking bored as ever. Geeze Keiko would hate Chase if she really got to know him.

Oh, that reminded Kimiko of something.

"Hey Chase," she said suddenly. Raimundo looked like he had just been kicked. Chase turned to Kimiko, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "Did any of your cat warriors, the tiger ones. Did any of them have a baby with a white tiger in the woods near your palace?"

Chase looked startled by the question, but he said calmly, "Very possibly… Why?"

"Well I saw a white tiger and she had a little orange cub with her and I knew since she was a girl that she wasn't one of your cats, but I just wondered…" Chase only stared at her for a little while longer before returning his attention to the showdown.

In the end, Omi and Clay had lost. Wuya had cheated, as she often did, and she had won the Wu. The monks flew back to the temple and Kimiko went ahead and changed clothes.

Dry clothes. She would never take them for granted again. Kimiko dried her hair happily and decided she'd go for a walk.

Kimiko went to a little pond not too far from the temple. She stood before it, gazing down into her reflection. Another figure appeared in her reflection.

Chase. Kimiko turned around instantly. She was met by a smirking Chase who quickly pushed her and sent her into the water.

This water wasn't more than a foot deep, but the way she had fallen in, her entire body was soaked again, except for her legs.

Kimiko threw her head up and out of the water and she gasped for air.

She moved her hair out of her face and she spat at Chase, "What was that for?"

Chase smirked and replied, "You look better wet."

Kimiko scowled at him and held out a hand saying, "Are you gonna help me out or what?"

Chase was too polite for his own good. He reached a hand down and helped her out. Bad move. Once Kimiko had a hold of his hand, she jerked on it and pulled Chase into the water with her.

He landed sort of on top of her, his head going under at first impact and only his back remained dry as he stopped himself with his hands and knees. Chase flipped his head up, his black hair in his face, dripping water. He moved his hair out of his face and he snarled at her.

Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him and immediately Chase pushed her back into the water. He wasn't trying to drown her, he was just playing around. But Kimiko wasn't going to let him win. Kimiko grabbed Chase's shoulders and pulled him down into the water with her.

They both pulled their heads out, gasping for air. Both of their messy, wet, black heads of hair were in their faces. Their ebony locks had tangled around each other when they had pulled out of the water, and they couldn't see with their hair in their faces. It was fairly difficult to breathe too, considering you were practically choking on your hair.

Kimiko moved her hair out of her face, and she helped move some of Chase's out of his face as well. He helped move her hair and went ahead and splashed her. Kimiko put her hands up to block the water, but she quickly splashed him back.

"You jerk!" she giggled, trying to splash Chase. He chuckled happily and dunked her back under.

When she pulled herself back out Kimiko splashed him. Chase didn't mind getting wet too much, but he knew girls hated how their hair ended up after they got wet. Wuya always complained about it.

Chase helped her move her hair out of her face and he lifted himself up and out of the water. He helped her up, this time she didn't pull him back in. They both sat on the grass around the little pond.

Kimiko sighed and flopped down and laid in the green beneath her.

"I'll kill you for this," she said, smiling playfully at Chase.

Chase only smiled in response.

"You seemed to be having fun," he said, laying himself down next to her.

Kimiko pouted and said, "I won't be when I'm brushing my hair out later…! It'll take me hours to fix it!"

Chase chuckled at that and asked, "Why do you care so much about your hair?"

Kimiko swatted at him and said, almost whining, "A girl's hair is her pride!" Chase only shrugged.

"Not the same way for a guy…" he mumbled, putting his hand behind his head.

"Obviously!" Kimiko snapped playfully, "If guys cared about their hair at all, I wouldn't always be yelling at Raimundo and telling him his hair is too greasy!" Chase smiled a little at that, but he didn't look too happy that she was mentioning Raimundo. Kimiko realized it and she added, trying to dig herself out of the grave, "Or you, with your hair that feels like straw…!"

At that one Chase laughed happily. Kimiko felt relief. At least she had gotten herself out of another moment of awkward silence.

"My hair feels better right after I take baths, I promise you," Chase said, adjusting himself on the grass.

Kimiko looked at him; his hair did look softer now that it was wet. It had a nice healthy shine to it, too. She wondered if his hair just got dry as the day wore on. Kimiko reached out a tiny hand and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. It felt like wet silk!

"Wow…" she whispered, "you weren't kidding…" Chase only smiled at her, letting her run her Porcelain fingers through his ebony hair. The hand she was using was the one she had used to touch his fang. At one point he stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

Chase pulled her hand down and he looked at her finger, the scab was gone.

He let go of her hand, but Kimiko didn't pull it away from him. He looked at her for a moment or two before he spoke.

"Wha-?" he started, but once his mouth was open, Kimiko reached out and touched his fang.

She had reached too fast, and she cut her finger. Deeper and longer than the incision he had made by lowering his jaw, this cut bled a lot more than the first wound his fang made.

"Ah!" she grimaced, pulling her hand back and looking at her finger. Kimiko was about to suck on her finger, as it was a natural reaction, but Chase stopped her.

Chase pulled her hand toward him. He observed the blood trickling down her hand. Chase then lapped up the blood. His tongue running along her wrist and up until he reached her finger. Chase slowly licked at the pad of her finger. He ran his tongue along the cut. It was about an inch long, and it was fairly deep. Chase slowly lowered his lips over her finger and he continued running his tongue over the injury as he sucked softly on her finger.

Kimiko's cheeks were incredibly red. It was such a sensual feeling, she wasn't sure if Chase was trying to seduce her, or help stop the bleeding. Right now, he was doing a pretty good job of seducing her.

Chase finally took his lips off her finger. He ran his tongue along it one last time before releasing her wrist from his grip and letting her pull her hand away.

Kimiko looked at him; Chase's eyes shimmered with lust. Her cheeks reddened even further when she saw the way he was looking at her.

Kimiko looked away and whispered, "Don-don't… don't… don't look at me like that…" She had stuttered, she felt so strange around him.

Chase reached out a hand and he began caressing her cheek. "Can't help it," he said softly, moving closer to her ever so slowly, "I told you. I love you…"

Chase slid his lips onto hers and Kimiko could faintly taste her own blood on his tongue as it danced with her own. Kimiko moaned softly into the kiss, it felt so good!

Chase began lowering himself onto her, until he was laying on top of her, making out with her, and rubbing his manhood urgently against her. The armor was in between his manhood and Kimiko; they were lucky it was.

Chase began moaning, trying so hard not to climax while he was only kissing her. Kimiko let out a soft gasp when she felt Chase pressing his thumb into the vein on her wrist.

Kimiko moaned loudly when he did that. The sensual fire pulsating through her body.

Chase began kissing her neck, placing a trail of kisses along her flesh.

"Ch-Chase…" Kimiko could barely say his name, it felt so new to her to feel such pleasure. But she was able to find her voice and she pushed Chase off her a little as she said, "We should stop…"

He looked incredibly disappointed to hear her say that, but Chase did. He let go of her wrist and he lifted himself off of her. Chase looked at her for a moment or two longer before he got to his feet.

Kimiko looked confused; was he leaving?

"Chase?" she breathed his name as he turned away from her and started walking away.

He glanced back at her and said in a dark whisper, "I forgot… You're unavailable…" And with that, Chase vanished.

Kimiko sat by herself next to the pond; her hair still dripping and her body shivering from the suddenly there cold. She had been enjoying that, but she knew they had to stop. She felt bad now. She had just cheated on Raimundo. And he had just asked her to do it that morning. She had just turned on him and had made out with the enemy.

Oh how her head hurt. She liked Chase. She knew she did. But she liked Raimundo too. How was she supposed to choose between the guy who she had been dating for a year and the guy she had fallen for the first time she had seen him? How was she supposed to choose?

**Okay… Not as long as the last one… But it's almost 4000 words, so that's pretty good in my opinion. Haha! The Chamiko has started! And once it starts, it never stops! Kimiko has one big decision to make! Oooohhhh…. The next chapter will be Chase based. Still funny.**

**Chase: FUCK YES! MY TURN!**

**I had to edit this chapter a little. Because for some reason, my computer thought it would be funny to change words to other words and to leave words out. Like on got change to of. And not was completely left out. And of had been turned into out for some reason. So I fixed it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Chase's chapter

**Hello… This is the Chase chapter of Night Terrors…**

**Chase: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! FINALLY!**

**Chase, that doesn't mean you get to write it. **

**Chase: *stops dead* What? *stares in shock***

**I'm still writing it.**

**Chase: *heart stops beating* *falls dead on floor***

**D'aw great, ya killed him XxBrownEyedGrlxX!**

**BEG: I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!**

**LIAR!**

** Night Terrors**

Chapter Eleven.

Chase had gone back to his palace. He was pacing back and forth in his throne room.

"Stupid!" he shouted, grabbing his hair in his large fingers.

Chase paced and shouted angrily at himself.

"She's already turned you down once!" he yelled, angrily, "IDIOT!"

Chase kicked his throne, shattering it and sending chunks of marble flying.

He felt like such a fool. He had tried gaining Kimiko's affections again; and had been rejected as he had been the first time!

"GAH!" Chase half screamed, half gasped; kicking the wall, cracking it, all the way up to the ceiling. He was going to ruin his palace if he kept this up.

Chase groaned and fell to his knees; he had let his emotions get the better of him again. He had let his needs control his actions and cloud his sense of judgment. He had known she would reject him, yet he hadn't stopped himself from kissing her. Chase wanted to die.

No he didn't. Chase was terrified by the thought of death. What Chase wanted was to be tortured. He wanted to suffer. He needed to suffer some sort of physical pain.

Not this emotional crap he was feeling now!

Chase punched the floor, creating a crater and dirtying his armor with dust from the marble.

Wuya came downstairs and asked, "What's up your ass?" Wuya observed him for a little while. Chase looked a mess. His hair was still slightly wet, it was tangled around itself, not spiky like normal. He looked tired, like he had been fighting something. He was destroying his palace, and now he was covered in dust.

Chase glared daggers at Wuya and he got to his feet.

"Mind your own damn business," he replied, brushing himself off.

Wuya knew what that was instantly. Lady troubles! Guys only said that to girls if they were either having lady troubles, or were dealing with children; and Chase sure as hell didn't have any children.

She hurried down to him and asked, feigning concern, "Who is it?"

Chase stared at her in bewilderment. How did she know? Did women just have an innate sense that told them when a man was in love?

"How did you…?" Chase stared at her still, asking his question, but not finishing.

Wuya sighed. "Girls can smell desperation a mile away, Chase," she said softly, but annoyingly, "So, who's got the mighty _Chase Young_ feeling desperate enough to take it out on his own palace?" she asked the question, hinting at her intentions only slightly. Wuya wanted to use it against him.

Chase figured that out as soon as she said it. He growled lowly at her, "If you think I'm telling you anything, I'd better drop dead because I won't tell you anything so long as I'm standing on my own two legs…" His last few words became a low demonic growl as he made it certainly clear who held the power here.

Wuya folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. He always knew. Some way or another, he always knew.

Chase walked off, trying to clear his mind. Normally he would meditate in order to clear his thoughts, but lately it hadn't been working. Every time he had begun meditating, he would just see those gorgeous blue eyes in his head and he wouldn't be able to focus…

Chase moaned softly; those eyes haunted him, but he so loved them! He felt his manhood surge as he pictured her perfect Porcelain face with her hair as dark as night and her eyes that rivaled the sky. God she was beautiful!

Chase grabbed hold of a railing; his manhood had begun throbbing. He couldn't take the torture of not having her. And every time he saw her, he just couldn't control himself. He'd either not be able to speak a word to her, or he'd try and take her as his own! The gap between the two was terrible. He wished he could just talk to her without trying to get in her pants!

"Gah!" Chase choked as he felt the pain of his manhood taking control. He was panting, trying to calm himself down, but he just couldn't. He _needed_ her.

Chase remembered she had been so willing to talk to him online; maybe he could use that to stop himself from trying to have her in his bed.

Chase got onto a laptop that he couldn't remember who he had stolen it from and signed into the chat room Kimiko was always on.

-Chat Room 13—(Wow, been a while since we've been here…)

JackHackedMyUN signed in

Cake-O: and I was all like 'nu unh!'

Cake-O: OMFGZ SEXY FACE!

JackHackedMyUN: Is Kimiko on? I need to talk to her, and it's kind of important.

Kimi: Chase?

JackHackedMyUN: Kimiko…

Cake-O: Ooooooohhhhh…. ^_^ Romantic tension…. ;p HOT…

Kimi: Keiko. :(

Cake-O: Kay, I'll sign off so you two can be _alooooooone_…

Cake-O signed out

Kimi: What's up Chase?-

Chase felt dizzy, he wasn't sure what to type. He typed the first thing that popped into his head.-

JackHackedMyUN: I need you.

Kimi:

Kimi: …

Kimi: Wait, WHAT?

JackHackedMyUN: I need you. Please.

Kimi: Wait, you mean, like… sex…?

JackHackedMyUN: Yes. Please. I need this so badly.

Kimi: Uh…..

JackHackedMyUN: Please Kimiko! I can't stop thinking about you!

JackHackedMyUN: I need this so badly, you have no idea!

Kimi: …..

Kimi: Chase, I… I don't know what to say…

JackHackedMyUN: Say yes.

Kimi: But I'm with Raimundo… And he had asked me to do it with him and…

JackHackedMyUN: I know, I know, Kimiko. But…

JackeHackedMyUN: I just can't take it any longer…

Kimi: Chase, I can't.

Kimi: I'm sorry, but I'm just not sure if I want my first time to be with you…

Kimi: Please don't take it the wrong way.

Kimi: I really like you; really I do. I'm just… not sure yet…

Kimi: Chase…?

Kimi: Chase please don't stop talking to me. I hate it when you act like I'm not here.

JackHackedMyUN: I understand….

JackHackedMyUN signed out

Kimi: Chase!—

Chase sat, staring at the computer screen; his entire body shaking with sobs he refused to let out. She had rejected him for the third time; and the saying was three strikes, you're out. Chase was out. She'd probably never give him another chance. And he couldn't really say he blamed her.

He had never really been kind to her before, and only now it seemed like he was just being nice to get in her pants… He was certain that's how she viewed his actions. She probably just saw his kindness as a way to get her into his bed.

Not that he wouldn't mind her in his bed; but that's not why he was being so nice to her. He really did love her; he just wasn't very good with girls he liked.

It had never happened to him before, so of course he was awkward trying to win Kimiko over. Chase had never liked anyone before; he had tried his absolute hardest to extinguish the flame that was love.

It was ironic that the dragon of fire had rekindled that flame. She was just so different; she wasn't helpless, but she wasn't always looking for her half like Wuya. Kimiko was just, perfect.

Chase groaned to himself. He loved her so much; why couldn't things just be simple between them? Why couldn't it just be a situation of he loves her, she loves him back, happy ending? Why were things never that simple?

"Chase?" he heard his name vaguely. He wasn't really there anymore; Chase was in a whole other world.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard a soft whisper, "Are you alright…?" Chase didn't respond to the voice; he responded to the scent. That perfume. Oh God!

He turned in an instant and Chase slammed his lips onto Kimiko's; crushing her lips under his. Kimiko squirmed a little; she hadn't been expecting that.

Chase slowly pulled his lips away, savoring her scent and the feeling of having his lips on hers. He licked his lips and moaned a little at the taste she left on his mouth.

Kimiko stared at him for a second or two before asking, "Are you okay…?"

Chase opened his eyes, but they were half-lidded as he gazed at the woman who had been driving him mad for so long.

"No. Not really," he replied, staring at her; his mind in a daze.

Kimiko looked taken aback. She coughed nervously.

"I thought I told you not to look at me like that," she whispered, her voice nervous and weak.

Chase smirked. "And I thought I told you I couldn't help it…" he said, reaching out a hand to play with her hair. "I love you."

Kimiko smiled a little, but she stepped back.

"Chase, look…" she said, trying to gather her bearings, "I like you. A lot. But… I'm just not sure if I like you more than I like Raimundo…"

Chase frowned. "Do you have to bring him into this?" he asked, irritated she was talking about another man in his presence.

"Yes, Chase!" she replied, "He's my boyfriend; he's as big a part of this as you are!" Chase scowled at that and stuck his lower lip out a little.

"I need time to figure things out…" she said, "I've already broken up with Rai… I told him I was confused about how I felt… So… I need you to understand that… And wait for me to figure out who I am…"

Chase blinked. She had broken up with the dragon of wind? For him? Well, no, not for him, but in a way she had broken up with the boy for him.

Chase took her head in his hands and he whispered, "I can wait an eternity for you…"

Chase leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was much gentler than the last; he moved his lips slowly against hers and showed her the passion behind the words.

When he pulled his lips away, Kimiko smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad you understand," she whispered before pulling away from him. Kimiko said goodbye and was escorted out by a lion.

Chase watched her with longing and lust in his eyes; yes, he could wait for her. Kimiko was worth the wait.

**Chase: *comes back to life* There was Chamiko in that chapter!**

**BEG: See? He's alive and well…!**

**GDNK: Alright, but I've got my eye on you….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! I have decided to write! OMG, as if that were new… Anyway, I decided to keep the Chamiko up, but I'm not sure how I'm gonna… Anybody have any helpful suggestions that DON'T involve me writing a lemon? I'm not sure I'm ready to write that crap yet… Maybe someday soon, just not yet… Not for this story… Although this is one of the most mature stories I've ever written… Just not ready to write a lemon… Maybe Teacher Teacher; that one is proving to be quite the naughty story! Uhm… Yeah… I think that's all I have to say…**

**Chase: GIVE. ME. CHAMIKO.**

**Night Terrors**

Chapter 12.….. Geeze…

-Chat Room 13-

Cake-O: So how'd it go again?

Kimi: Keiko, I've told you five times.

Kimi: Chase said he could wait for me to figure it out and he kissed me and then I left.

Kimi: Nothing else to it.

Cake-O: He says he can wait, but I sincerely doubt it.

Kimi: Keiko, Chase is a good guy… He's just… evil…

Cake-O: Psh!

Cake-O: If a guy wants a girl bad enough, he won't wait!

Kimi: Chase isn't like that…!

Cake-O: He's a bad boy! That adds twenty percent more to the chances of him raping you!

Kimi: Aren't you the one who told me to try and tap him?

Cake-O: I still stand by that!

Cake-O: I'm just worried he'll tap you before you're ready…

Kimi: =0_0=

Kimi: I think I just had a heart attack.

Cake-O: Oh shut up!

Kimi: XP-

Kimiko signed out, quite content now that she had Keiko to talk to again. Kimiko hadn't been able to talk to her in so long, it was great to finally catch up on all that had happened.

Dojo called all of them in and said there was another Wu.

They hopped onto his back and flew off.

They landed in a dense jungle, Kimiko complained about the bugs again. She went ahead and ended up running into Jack.

"Hey Jack," she said softly. Jack began yelling about how he would make her his queen, but a hand was slammed over his mouth.

Jack's crimson eyes slid to look at the dark man who currently had his gloved hand slammed over his mouth. Chase grinned wickedly at Jack and whispered, "Hope you don't mind a little competition…" And with that, Chase shoved Jack down onto the ground and wrapped his arms around Kimiko's waist.

He purred silkily into her ear, "Miss me?"

Kimiko pressed her hands against his chest and she said softly, "Chase, I told you… I'm not sure yet…"

Chase sighed and let go of her, making sure he looked disappointed.

Kimiko pouted at him and helped poor Jack up.

The showdown started and they were all dragged up to watch.

Raimundo hadn't managed to grab the Wu and he was staring sorrowfully at his ex-girlfriend. Chase couldn't resist this.

Chase wrapped one arm around Kimiko's waist and he gently nipped at her neck.

Kimiko went scarlet in response, but Chase didn't let that deter him from making Raimundo think she had broken things off between them for him. Chase kissed her neck gently and ran his tongue along the skin lovingly.

Kimiko put her hand against his armored chest and ordered gently, "Stop." Chase pouted, but obliged; pulling his limb off of her.

As the showdown dragged along, Chase couldn't keep himself form at least eying her seductively. He'd try to hold her, but she would just tell him to stop. He was starting to wonder if she really was going to decide at all.

The showdown ended, Chase left her; he was mad. He had been hoping she had made some progress with her feelings; obviously not.

Chase didn't want to talk to her until she at least gave him a definite answer.

And so, the weeks dragged on with him ignoring Kimiko every time he saw her. Kimiko felt awful; he wasn't talking to her. Again! What did she have to do, kill somebody? She hoped not.

Kimiko had been dreaming of him again, Chase just somehow found his way into all of his dreams.

And now Jack wasn't talking to either of them because of what had transpired that day. Jack hardly showed up to any showdowns, he was just always home alone crying. Kimiko had tried to cheer him up and say she just wasn't sure how she felt, but he wouldn't listen.

Jack had finally shown up at a showdown, and he had managed to grab hold of the Wu and end up in the showdown. Kimiko hadn't managed to, and neither had Chase. Everyone else had. Go figure.

Kimiko looked at Chase, nervously twiddling her fingers. He noticed and turned his head to look at her. Kimiko felt her cheeks heat up out of embarrassment; she had been staring.

"Uh," she mumbled, fumbling over the words she wanted to say to him.

"Chase, I" she began, but couldn't find anything to say.

Chase frowned at her and said softly, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I get it. You're not interested…"

He began turning away and walking off.

Kimiko shouted at him, "That's not true and you know it!"

Chase turned a cold eye on her and he asked, "Then why won't you give me an answer?"

Kimiko instantly looked down. "I uh.. I um… I…" she couldn't find words.

Chase made a small humph noise and said calmly, "I see…"

And with that , Chase jumped off and away from her.

Kimiko frowned angrily after him; he was being such an ass! Didn't he understand? She liked him! She just wasn't sure how to choose between him and Raimundo.

**Okay. Short chapter. I know. BUT! I've come up with an idea for the next one, disregard what I asked in the beginning. The next chapter should prove interesting, as I'll be writing it while my brother's friends are over at my house. It's gonna be hell. Let's hope that doesn't come off too much in my stories…**


	13. Chapter 13 language warning

**GDNK: I have no idea what I'm typing half the time anymore… I'm sincerely surprised I haven't got people screaming at me for my last chapter of Teacher Teacher! I would have expected at least one rant! And yet, nothing! Are you guys okay?**

**Chase: Seriously, there's ALWAYS someone who rants about how they either loved it or hated it… And there just wasn't. What the hell is wrong with you people? Are you sick?**

**GDNK: For once, I agree with Chase. Are you guys sick? I haven't gotten anything new on my most lemon-y story…! I would've at least figured someone would be happy about the lemon developing in that one… Guess not…**

**Chase: What, do you not like Chamiko lemons?**

**GDNK: How can you not like them? WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU?**

**GDNK: Okay, end of my rant.**

**Night Terrors**

Chapter 13

Chase was still ignoring Kimiko. After all that had happened between them, he was just going to ignore her? Why? Had he really been lying when he said he could wait for her? Ass…

Kimiko felt a wave of depression hit her when she saw what Chase had written on the chat to Jack.

"Bitch won't give me an answer."

Kimiko didn't need to see her name to know he meant her. In response, she signed on and asked Jack if she could come over to his house for a movie. Jack said sure, asking why. Kimiko just told him she wanted to watch a new movie and the guys didn't want to.

She was a beautiful liar online.

Kimiko went to Jack's; she actually did bring a movie, but that wasn't the main reason she was going to see Jack.

Jack was like Keiko; she could trust him with anything. ANYTHING. He was just so reliable when he wanted to be.

"Hey Kim-" Jack had greeted her before she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Jack stood in shock for a few moments.

"This about Chase?" he asked. Kimiko nodded against the fabric of his chest. Jack sighed; great.

He sat Kimiko down and he said calmly, "Alright, I'll listen, but I'm still kinda upset that you're into Chase and all that…"

Kimiko sniffed sadly and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you Jack…"

"It's not just you!" he whined, throwing his hands up into the air. "It's Chase too! I idolized him for so long and I told him all the time about how much I liked you and now he's just going after you like…like… like I never told him!" Jack was pacing back and forth now, yelling angrily, knocking things down in frustration.

"I can understand you, I mean… Chase is pretty awesome, but he just… He just…" Jack appeared to be thinking of words to fit what Chase did, he then yelled, "He just betrayed me and now he's trying to steal you away from both me and Raimundo!" Jack collapsed into a chair, covering his face, hiding his tears.

"He betrayed me…" he whispered, shaking his head back and forth.

Kimiko hadn't been expecting all these emotions and words to be thrown about, but it was a beneficial development. She walked over and gently put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's okay Jack," she said, gently wiping away his tears, "I'm still not even sure if I want to be with him yet…"

Jack pouted and scoffed and groaned, "Yes you are…" he looked away from her and grumbled, "I see the way he makes your eyes light up and your cheeks turn red… Even if you don't and he doesn't, I see it…"

"How can you tell?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Jack lifted his head up and whimpered, "Because it's the same way I look at you…"

Kimiko blushed out of embarrassment and quickly looked away.

"You're in love with him whether you realize it or not, Kimiko… Raimundo never made your eyes light up like Chase does. I see it…" he stated, calmly rubbing his eyes.

"Well I have liked him since we first met him," she said softly, more to herself than to Jack.

"There ya go," he said, putting out a hand.

"But why is he being so cruel about it? Why is he ignoring me?" she asked, tears welling up and pouring over onto her cheeks, "I'm trying to figure this out, really I am…! Why is he acting like it doesn't concern him?"

Jack adjusted his position so his hands were clasped and his elbows were resting on his knees. "I think it's because he doesn't want to be hurt if you say no," he said, obviously contemplating it himself. "I know everything there is to know about Chase. He's never liked a woman before; in fact there was a time in his life where Chase had thought he was gay… Just because he felt absolutely nothing when he was brought sex slaves…" he informed her, dutifully staring into nothingness.

"So I'm the first person he's ever liked… And he doesn't want to be hurt if I reject him…" Kimiko repeated.

"That's my guess…" Jack mumbled, moving his fingers a little, "It could be that he doesn't fully understand why you intrigue him so much and he's afraid of having those feelings crushed by you turning him down…"

"But I've turned him down a couple of times already, that doesn't make any sense," she noted.

Jack groaned, "Well, that doesn't mean much… When you rejected him all those times, had the two of you gotten intimate?"

Kimiko nodded and Jack said calmly, "That could be it. He probably thought you were just saying it because of your relationship with Raimundo… Now that you've come to grips with the fact that you like both of them, he's probably worried that your rejection will be based off your lack of feelings for him…"

Kimiko blinked. That actually made a lot of sense. Jack spoke again, "If you're really serious about figuring out your feelings for him… Maybe the two of you should fuck…"

That didn't make sense. Kimiko went scarlet ad she screeched, "_**WHAT?**_"

Jack held his hands over his ears. Once she quieted down, he spoke again, "I'm just saying. If you don't feel anything for him after you do it, it might've just been lust… But if you still want him, then it's more than that…" Jack said, sounding smart, but then he added, dumbing it down, "At least, that's what it says in all of my mom's books…"

Kimiko found herself laughing; even though she wasn't feeling overly happy, that had made her laugh. Jack was still the same loveable idiot he always had been.

"So, how about that movie?" Jack offered, picking up the forgotten movie off the floor. Kimiko smiled and walked with him to the upper level of his house; which was actually nice; and watched the movie with him.

When Kimiko left, Jack went back down to his lab. He was smiling happily; Kimiko was great. He could live with her being in love with Chase; he didn't blame her at all. She couldn't help falling for the prince of darkness.

Speak of the devil, and he shall be summoned. Chase was leaning against the giant monitor in Jack's lab; frowning angrily at him.

Jack smiled weakly at him and muttered a squeak of, "Hey Chase…"

Chase lifted himself off the monitor and he began approaching the red-haired albino.

"What did you and Kimiko do whilst she was here?" he asked, his voice like ice.

"Nothin much, we just watched a movie and talked a little bit," he replied, nervously glancing around for an escape route.

"What about, Spicer?" Chase asked, forcing Spicer into the wall intimidatingly.

Jack shivered out of fear, but he did not speak; if Chase wanted to know so bad he could ask Kimiko.

He told him so, "You wanna know, go ask the one who did all the confessing…"

Chase slammed his hand onto jack's skinny neck and he hissed venomously, "Tell me what she said to you…"

Jack smirked weakly as he struggled for breath. His lips were sealed.

Chase could see he wasn't getting anywhere with Spicer this time, so he dropped jack onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Kimiko belongs to me, do you understand that Spicer?" Chase growled the question at him.

Jack laughed as he choked for breath. When he could speak without choking he said, "Maybe not; if you don't shape up…"

Chase grabbed his neck once more, pinning the boy to the wall.

"What the fuck does that mean?" chase snapped at him.

Jack laughed against the gloved had. "Ironic choice of words," he said with a little chortle.

Chase narrowed his eyes and dropped Spicer to the ground again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked darkly.

Jack was losing consciousness quickly, but he managed to mutter out a few coherent words, "I-I told… I told Kimiko to… fuck…-"

Jack didn't finish what he was saying; he passed out after the last word left his lips.

Chase's eyes widened with horror. Fuck? With who? He prayed Jack wasn't talking about Raimundo; he wasn't ready to lose Kimiko to him again.

Chase immediately ran out of jack's lab and hurried to the Xiaolin temple to find Kimiko before his fears were realized.

**Ooooooooohhhhh…. Tensiony….**

**I have in fact decided to write a lemon in an upcoming chapter. I had convinced my self I wouldn't but, now I see the story needs it to end that way. I mean, Jack kinda spoiled the whole thing already…!**


	14. Chapter 14     LEMON

**WARNING: This is my first ever chapter with a lemon. Please don't hate if it sucks; I tried! And you people have been pestering me to do it, so here ya go! GEEZE!**

**Chase: Chamiko lemon? OMIGOD FINALLY!**

***Chase dies from excessive happiness, but is resurrected by the same force***

**Night Terrors**

Chapter 14. OMIGOD ONE MOOR CHAPTER AND I'LL HAVE PASSED UNDERSTANDING CHASE!

Kimiko was outside, currently listening to her MP3 player. She had been contemplating what Jack had said for the past few minutes. Should she do it with Chase? She wondered at the very idea of it. Her skin tingled just imagining it.

Someone suddenly was shaking her shoulders. Kimiko opened her eyes wide to find a very concerned looking Chase.

"What?" she snapped, pushing his hands off her shoulders.

Chase immediately asked, "You didn't fuck with him did you?"

Kimiko went beat red. "Huh?" she asked, her ears turning crimson.

Chase spoke, his voice shaking, "Jack said he told you to fuck. Who? Who did he tell you to fuck?"

Kimiko was still beat red, but she replied, "You!"

Chase stopped shaking her shoulders. He blinked and almost fell backwards out of shock. "Me?" he asked. Kimiko nodded at him, smiling weakly.

After a few moments Chase asked, his voice shaking as he stuttered, "Ar-are you… g-going to…?"

Kimiko looked at the ground for a moment before turning her gaze back to him.

"I'd been thinking about it…" she said, a blush returning to her cheeks, but she was smiling at him and her eyes sparkled with the emotions she was feeling.

Chase inhaled sharply and immediately kissed her. His tongue gliding over her own, he wished he could taste her every moment of every day.

He took his lips off hers and breathlessly said, "Come to my palace. We can do it there."

Kimiko happily agreed and they immediately left to his palace to begin their love making.

Chase brought them to a room with an enormous bed in it; candles everywhere in the room. Chas snapped his fingers and they all lit at once, as if obeying a command given to them. All the candles were scented; and all the same scent. Some way or another Chase had managed to make the candles smell just like her perfume. It was one of his fetishes after all.

Upon entering the room, Chase quickly threw Kimiko into the incredibly plush bed. Quite roughly, I might add, she nearly was sent off the bed by the bounce she made on impact.

With her laying on his silk bed, Chase immediately began to strip. His armor being the most difficult article to remove. Chase was quickly stark naked before her, and he was quickly getting closer to her.

Chase climbed up onto the bed, hovering over her and gazing down into those blue eyes that had been haunting him for so long.

He smiled an whispered, "Let's get you out of those clothes, hm?"

Chase reached for Kimiko's Xiaolin robes and undid the sash first. Once he had discarded the unnecessary garment, he got to work on her red robe top. He opened it with ease now that there was no sash holding it together; he tossed it into some corner of the room. It was amazing it didn't hit a candle. Chase frowned to see she had a shirt on underneath the robes, but he quickly began pulling that over her head and off her body. He grinned at seeing her bra; he'd save the undergarments for last. Chase decided to be playful about removing her pants. He jerked on them, pulling the down roughly and unevenly, dragging her panties down a little of the ways, but not off. Once they were around her feet, he pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss.

Kimiko kicked her pants off and onto the floor and clutched Chase's muscled back for support. Just kissing him felt wonderful.

Chase's member was throbbing, but he wanted to save it for her, and her alone; it could wait.

Once he had pulled his wet lips off hers, Chase reached his arms around her back and he unhooked her bra. When it was off, he gazed hungrily at her cleavage.

Chase reached his hands down and began to grope her breasts.

Kimiko moaned loudly, "Chase!" She continued moaning as his fingers traced patterns on the tender flesh and his lips slowly found their way over her right nipple.

She lurched forward, arching her back and moaning lowly. That felt so _good_. Just feeling him touch her breasts made her flesh tingle with a heat she never had known existed.

Chase nipped and licked at the pink center of her breast, noting how it was becoming taut at his teasings. Her other nipple doing the same at his touch as his fingers attempted to twirl it between them.

When he pinched down on it Kimiko let out a cry of mixed pleasure and pain.

"Not so hard…!" she moaned, gasping, trying to keep her body from giving up.

Chase smiled coyly at her and said gently, "Sorry…"

Chase then went ahead and slowly began tugging her panties off. When they were halfway down her legs he began laying kisses along her thighs. Kimiko sighed indulgently at that.

He then helped remove the unwanted clothing completely and he dropped it on the ground, taking in her full body.

Kimiko didn't have very large breasts, but that had never concerned him; her body was perfectly built, but to so much that she didn't still have a little pocket of baby fat over her abs; he knew the abs were there, she just hadn't grown into them yet.

Chase leaned his head down and he began kissing her again; this time rubbing his already hard member against the wet area between her thighs. He could tell she liked that, she was moaning into the kiss, letting his tongue ravage the inside of her mouth.

He moved one hand from holding himself up until it found her hand. He slid his grip down until he found her wrist. He quickly pressured the vein and watched as Kimiko gasped, breaking the kiss, and began squirming as the sensation of ecstasy flowed through her.

Kimiko mewled softly and wiggled against his member, trying to satisfy the burning pleasure flowing through her body.

Chase took his free hand and carefully inserted a finger into her core. Kimiko moaned happily when he did; it felt great to have part of him inside her, even if it wasn't the part she wanted yet.

Chase smiled down at her, he took his fingers out when he noticed her eyes rolling back; he wanted to save that for _him_.

Kimiko breathed between pants, "Chase.. Press down on the vein… when you…enter…" She could barely form words, she was panting so hard.

Chase smiled.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked, gently positioning himself so that he could enter her whenever she said yes; he kept a hand on her wrist.

Kimiko barely said the word, it came out a whisper, but it felt like she was yelling.

Hearing the word he needed Chase told her to hold onto him and gently pressed his muscled chest into her breasts.

Chase pressed down hard on the vein in her wrist and once Kimiko let out the first moan he entered her.

Kimiko bit her lip at the first thrust, but as soon as he started after the second, she felt no pain. Only pleasure as he shoved himself into her over and over again.

Kimiko kept moaning his name, it just felt so good, she didn't know what else _to_ say. She just clutched him with her free hand and cried out her pleasure.

She was letting him know exactly how happy he was making her.

He no longer needed to press down on the vein, in fact, he wasn't. Kimiko was still feeling that fire of pleasure surging through her, but now it was all Chase causing it.

Chase was beginning to pick up speed. Kimiko's cries became louder and longer in duration in response.

She could feel all her muscles tensing. She knew what was coming. She cried out his name and wrapped both her arms around his torso and her legs around his abdomen.

Chase continued to thrust at that ungodly speed for a while longer. Kimiko was practically screaming with pleasure as all her muscles tensed into a white hot bubble of pleasure.

Chase came along with her; he felt the same white hot pleasure as she did.

And together, those bubbles of ecstasy burst and they both fell together.

Chase collapsed atop of her, panting and gasping for air as he felt his body finally beginning to relax.

After a few last vicious thrusts, chase removed himself from within her and he carefully moved her and himself so that they were both under the blankets of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around his lover and let her nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck as they both drifted into blissful slumber.

**Okay… That was an **_**interesting**_** chapter to say the least… What did you guys think? My first lemon, so I can understand if it sucks ass. I think I did pretty good though…**

**WOO! FIRST CHAMIKO LEMON! Well, technically…**

**FIRST LEMON EVER!**

**!**


	15. Chapter 15

**GDNK: Uh….**

**Chase: *Running around screaming in background***

**GDNK: Chase is happy with the last chapter, I think…**

**Chase: *hugs* THANK YOU!**

**GDNK: *stares blankly**Smiles at forgotten three second rule***

**Chase: *Too happy with Chamiko lemon to care***

**GDNK: You guys should be just as happy as Chase *Getting choked by death hug***

**Night Terrors**

Chapter… 15... OH DEAR MUFFINFACE! I've passed Understanding Chase! AAAAAHHH!

Kimiko felt incredibly warm. She couldn't remember why, but she had an overwhelming sense of safety where she was. Where was she? She had forgotten. She felt a bed underneath her; maybe she was having another sleepover at Chase's… Kimiko nuzzled closer to the warmth beside her; into the warm, muscled chest of the man who had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Wait, hold up a second. Man?

Kimiko opened her eyes instantly. She saw Chase lying there, his eyes open as he smiled at her.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered before gently kissing her forehead.

Kimiko blinked about twenty times before she realized that she was naked and Chase was too and that they had committed the ultimate act of intimacy last night. Her cheeks went scarlet. Memories from the night before flashed through her mind. And her first thought was this.

"Am I gonna get pregnant?"

Chase chuckled and replied as he stroked her cheek, "Even I don't know that yet, Kimiko…" Chase observed her for a moment before he sat up and stretched his arms out.

Kimiko looked at him; Chase was incredibly well built, but he wasn't overly built.

Chase sighed and said calmly, "I'm going to go take a shower," he then asked, "Care to join me?"

Kimiko could see him smiling mischievously, but she didn't feel dirty at all; she felt perfect. She said no, but then asked, "Do you have a laptop I could use real quick?"

Chase seemed surprised by the request, but he pointed the laptop out, on a desk she hadn't seen the night before, and he handed it to her.

Chase smiled at her, opening a door she hadn't noticed last night either and said gently, "Won't be long…"

-Chat Room 13-

Kimi signed in

Cake-O: Hey, wat up Kim?

Kimi: I'm probably going to regret this later, but you told me to tell you whenever it happened so…

Kimi: I'm not a virgin anymore.

Cake-O: OMFGZ! NO WAI! OMG! OMFG! OMFGZ! WITH YOUR TOTALLY HOT BF?

Kimi: No…

Kimi: It was with Chase…

Cake-O: MISTER SEXY FACE! OMFGZ! I KNEW YOU'D LISTEN TO ME EVENTUALLY!

Kimi: Keiko…

Cake-O: Sorry, I'm just so EXCITED!

Kimi: Will you relax?

Kimi: I'm still trying to figure out if I should have…

Cake-O: Kim, that man is too hot to not tap.

Kimi: Oiy…

Kimi: I meant whether or not I'm in love with him.

Cake-O: IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEN WHY DID YOU SCREW HIM?

Kimi: I… Jack said if I didn't feel anything for him after we did that it meant I didn't love him…

Cake-O: Well, do you?

Kimi: I'm not sure yet… He just went to shower…

Cake-O: AND YOU DIDN'T GO _BECAUSE_?

Kimi: Cuz I'm not a total pervert like you.

Cake-O: XP

Kimi: When he comes back I'll probably know if I still feel anything for him…

Cake-O: Lemme know!-

Kimiko clicked the laptop shut and observed the room she had lost her virginity in. It was actually very big. The desk had tons of papers on it, most of which crumpled up. The door Chase went through was obviously a private bathroom; she could hear the shower from the comfort of the bed. The candles were out, she kind of expected them to be. The bed had incredibly soft blankets; silk, it felt like. There was a dresser that she assumed held Chase's clothes. His armor and such were still on the floor, along with her clothes. Kimiko wondered if she should put some clothes on.

Chase came back into the room, a towel around his neck and one wrapped around his waist. He smiled warmly at her and began picking up his armor. He set it on the bed and took the rest of the clothes, Kimiko's included, and he set them on top of a white basket looking thing.

He sighed as he searched through the dresser. "I might have something you could wear today… A few dresses and stuff that Wuya had bought but ended up hating for some reason…" he grumbled as he rifled through the clothes.

Kimiko watched him, she had to admit it felt nice to be there with him; especially after their situation. If she had woken up in pain and he wasn't there, things wouldn't have been good for her.

He finally pulled out a blue dress that looked like it was skin tight and he handed it to Kimiko.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bra or any panties, would you?" she asked, knowing all to well he would say no.

"Sorry," he replied, "I'm not that big of a pervert…" He smiled naughtily at her and began looking for clothes for himself.

Kimiko grinned, she saw an opening and took it. "No, but you definitely are a pedophile," she said with an evil snicker.

Chase turned and smirked at her, giving her an 'oh you' look before going back to looking for clothes. Chase found a black shirt and black pants and then proceeded to pull the shirt over his head.

Kimiko was pulling on the blue dress and as she had expected, it was a skin-tight fit. True she liked the dress, she just didn't like suffocating her skin. She looked over at Chase, he had gotten boxers on and was pulling on the black pants. Kimiko smiled naughtily; Chase had a nice ass, as she had noticed during the sleepover.

"Well, at least Wuya's been out shopping all night…" Chase grumbled to himself, "Least she doesn't have anything she can use against us…"

Kimiko smiled and asked, "Us? You're the pedophile here. I'm completely scot-free!" Kimiko made herself sound arrogant and haughty, something that Chase found amusing as he was laughing at what she had just said.

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his head against her neck and he whispered, "I love you…"

Kimiko felt her body tense up a little bit, but hearing him say that again made her feel incredibly happy. She still had feelings for him! Jack was right! She was in love with Chase!

Gently kissing his cheek, Kimiko whispered in response, "I love you too…"

Of course Chase's eyes lit up when she said those four words; he had been waiting to hear her say that. Chase kissed her happily and he asked, "Things will never be the same now, huh?"

Kimiko smiled, "Probably not…"

Chase chuckled at that and gently laced kisses on her exposed neck. He could smell himself on her, but her perfume was still there. He so loved that wonderful perfume. But then again, he loved everything about his little dragon of fire. Even her faults brought a smile to his face. That had to be love; to actually enjoy the bad things about your partner.

"Our love is most likely not going to be approved of by your fellow monks… It is a little bit taboo for a Xiaolin monk to be in a relationship with the Heylin Prince of Darkness after all…" he said, rubbing his nose against her neck and inhaling her scent.

Kimiko sighed, "Raimundo's not gonna be happy about this… Clay will probably be the first to accept it; nothing seems to phase him… Omi will take some convincing… And Dojo's probably going to want you to sign a waver saying you won't ever try to eat him…" Chase chuckled.

"No promises," he said, letting go of Kimiko and slowly walking to the door that lead out of the room.

As they walked through the multitude of halls in Chase's palace, he chuckled to himself and Kimiko had to ask what was so funny. He responded,

"Two people who are supposed to hate each other are in love… It's just ironic…"

**Short Chapter. I think the next one is going to be the last installment of Night Terrors… Maybe I'll start another new story… Anybody got any idea suggestions? I have my own dumb ideas in my head… One of which involved and incest obsessed Chase and that was a little awkward just to imagine… So, yeah, you got new story ideas, let 'em rip!**


	16. Chapter 16 Short Finale CUZ I'M LAZY

**GDNK: Hey, I apologize for my temporary absence… I was at band camp. Yes, you can all make the joke and giggle about it to yourselves. But it actually can be pretty difficult and incredibly tiring. I haven't even read my reviews, and I'm certain I have messages, so I'll check those after I update. I feel bad for leaving you all in the dark for so long. So… Without further Ado… Night Terrors Chapter 16.**

Kimiko had spent the entire day with Chase; she had been incredibly reluctant to leave. But he was sad to see her go in response, so it made up for her lack of wanting to leave him. Kimiko was going to see Jack first because he was the one who had told her to go do it with Chase. He had been right.

Upon getting to Jack's house, Kimiko was greeted by his mom who was currently holding a batch of cookies. She offered Kimiko some, she only took one. Jack was of course happy to see her, and he asked how it went.

"It was incredible! The best night of my life!" she replied, happily. Jack smiled.

"Glad it was," he replied, trying to get his mom to leave them alone; insisting they didn't want any cookies.

Kimiko grinned like a love-struck schoolgirl and said happily, "I really think I'm in love with him."

Jack smiled meekly. She knew he would always like her, at least a little, so she tried to keep her joy from bubbling over and pouring out.

After chatting it up with Jack for about an hour, Kimiko went back to the temple. The guys were worried, as they would be. Raimundo had asked Kimiko where she was. Kimiko had replied, 'riding Chase like a pony.' That had instantly made Rai back off; he figured she was being sarcastic to ward him away. Nope!

Kimiko was incredibly excited the entire week, let alone just the day. Every time a Wu activated and she had seen Chase, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. She was so happy.

A showdown had just started; Kimiko was hopping along, trying to get to the Wu. Chase was there, along with Raimundo and Wuya. It was a showdown Tsunami and at the moment Kimiko was having difficulty remembering what the name of the game had been. Was it last to drop? Or first to reach the Wu? She couldn't remember.

Chase had gotten to the Wu just before Kimiko. He stood in front of her, smiling victoriously. Kimiko smirked, he was up to something.

He snaked an arm around her waist and slid a ring onto her finger. Placing a warm kiss upon her lips he whispered,

"I love you…"

And this time, Kimiko could finally whisper back,

"I love you too…"

**FINALE! OH MY GOD! This story was going on forever… I already passed my other record length story by 2 chapters, so I'm rather pleased. Again, sorry for leaving you all in the dark for so long… I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint on my last chappie. And I need to note that I have 2 more story ideas that are going to be posted as soon as possible. So look for them!**


End file.
